Always Friends
by immortal-bleeder
Summary: Kamiya Kaoru is stuck in the maddness of love. she loves two different guys, but doesn't know which one to choose? how does she make up her mind? and who are these men?
1. Default Chapter

                                                                                                                Always Friends

Dialog

"…" talking

'…' Thinking 

1. The start of a new friendship. 

I was standing in the middle of the street looking at the same place were my boyfriend just dumped me. Then it slowly started to rain. It was light at first then it started to hummer down. I didn't even care to notice anything anymore. The person I loved just dumped me for his ex-girlfriend…I couldn't believe it. 

People were running past me trying to find some cover from the rain. 

Then it hit me, I was alone in now. I looked at my feet and started to cry softly. The rain mixed with my tears and my hair was starting to stick to my face. I was standing in an empty street now. No one was around. I could feel the rain getting harder on my body. 

I felt some one towering over me. I looked up and saw a man with an umbrella. 

"Why are you standing out here like this? You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here any longer." said the man with sliver hair and you could just see his eyes throw the glasses he wore. Dark eyes.

I looked at his eyes and they softened. 

"From the looks of it something bad just happened to you...come with me and I can clean you up! I own a restaurant down the street called the Akabeko. I'm sure one of the girls that work there will give you some clothes to wear...what do ya say."

I looked at the ground. 

'**Should I go with him? I just meet him for god's sake. But he does own the Akabeko and I do go there all the time to see Tae. I think I will go. I need someone to talk too.'**

I looked up at him and he smiled. He put a warm comforting hand on top of my shoulder and he squeeze a little for comfort. 

"Don't worry everything is going to be ok..." the man whispered softly.

When we got to the Akabeko Tae was there to greet us. "Hello Enishi how are yo...Kaoru is that you? What happened?" Tae said concerned. 

"Take her and get her cleaned up ok Tae!" Enishi said. She nodded and she put her arms around my shoulders and led me to the back to take a shower. 

Once we got there Tae looked at me and said, "I will go get some clothes for you ok Kaoru?" I nodded my head and closed the door. I took my clothes off and got into the shower. I turned on the hot water first, for it to heat up and then turned the cold to get it to the right temperate that I liked. I washed my self up and got out. I hear a knock at the door when I was drying myself. I rapped the towel around me and opened the door a little to see who was there. 

"Here Kaoru these are some of my clothes ok? Put them on and come down to table number 9. Enishi wonts to talk to you ok?" Tae said with a smile. I nodded. Tae turned around and started to walk away. 

"Tae...?" I called. She turned around. 

"Yes?" 

"Thankyou..." I said with a small smile. 

She returned my smile and left. I closed the door and got changed into the blue pair of jeans, light yellow top and some black boots. I walked out and went to the table where Enishi was drinking some tea. I took a seat across from him and he smiled, I looked at him. "Thankyou...umm...err..." I said trying to remember his name. "Yukishiro Enishi... and you are?" he asked. "Kamiya Kaoru..." I said with a small smile. "That's all right. I don't like it when girls are out in the rain like that!" he said while pouring me a cup of tea.

"I suppose you wont to know what happened?" I asked quietly. 

I took the tea and drank the warm fluid. 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't wont to and I will listen when ever you are ready..." he said "but just remember I'm always ready to talk to you when ever you need to ok?" I giggled. 

"Well at least I got you to laugh and that's a sign of improvement!" he said while on of his eyebrows raised. 

I looked at him. "I think we are going to be really good friends Enishi" I said with a smile. He smiled in return. "I think so too." 

For the rest of the night we chatted about our life, families, enjoyments and lots of other things. We both learnt a lot about each other for just one night. It was closing time. I stood up from my seat and looked at Enishi.

"I think I better get going or my room mate might start worrying like she always does." I said while picturing what she would look like. 

He stood up. "Do you need a ride to get home?" he asked. "Nah, it's alright I can walk its only two blocks away from here..." I said. 

"Then I will walk with you. You know the streets of Tokyo aren't very safe at night time." he said. I smiled and nodded.

When we got out side the air was fresh and it wasn't raining any more. 

We walk to my house in silentness, until we got to my apartment. We walked up to the door and I stopped. "It's been really nice meeting you Enishi and thank you for cheering me up. I hope we can meet some other time?" I said with a smile. He looked up at me. 

"Same goes for me. I hope you feel better Kaoru..." he said. He turned around and took one step down and looked at me one last time. "Bye..." he started to walk away.

"Enishi wait..." I called. I ran up to him. He turned around and looked at me questionary. 

"Yes?" he asked confused. "Let me give you my phone number so you can call me some time..." I said. He smiled and got out his mobile. "Ok go for it..." I told him my phone number and he gave me his. 

"Thankyou...well I better get going then bye Enishi." I said. "That's alright I hope to talk to you soon. Bye Kaoru..."

We both turned around and walked our separate ways.

                                 ^_^

When I closed the door behind me I saw my roommate. She was standing in the middle of the hallway with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot on the ground. I couldn't help but smile at that. 

"Kaoru, where have you been?" she asked stubbly.

"Misao you're not my mother you know?" I said while I walked past her. 

She rolled her eyes at me and followed me. We got to the elevator and she turned to me. 

She opened her mouth but I put my hand up to stop her. 

"I'll explain everything when we get to our apartment. Ok?" I asked. She nodded. We walked into the elevator and pressed number 9. 

When it got to our level we walked out. Passed 5 doors and stoped at number 99. 

Misao opened the door; I walked in and started to make some tea.

Misao took a seat at the table near the full size wall window and looked at me.

I picked up the tea and walked over to the table and set down everything. I poured her some first and then for me.

I looked into my cup for a while then slowly turned my gaze out the window. 

"Akira dumped me…" I said just above a whisper. 

Misao's eyes widened. I didn't say anything after that. 

"Kaoru…I'm sorry…" she said while also looking out the window. "Who was that guy with the sliver hair?" she asked. I smiled. 

"His name was Enishi…"

I told her everything. She smiled. 

"Kaoru sounds like to me that you are already starting to get a crush on him. I'm glad that he found you. I have to meet him sometime. Invite him over for tea sometime." She said with a smirk. 

"Misao please…" I said with a blush. 

I didn't know what to say. When I was with Enishi I didn't even think about Akira… 'Akira…' I felt a warm tear run down my cheek. 

Misao's smirk faded. She came over to me and hugged me. I started to cry.

"Don't worry Kaoru everything is going to be alright. I promise…" and that's all I heard until I fell asleep. 

                          -_-

"Kaoru?" no answer, "Kaoru…come on sleepy head get up…it's a good day today!" I heard Misao's cheery voice. 

I opened up my eyes slowly. "Hmmm…" I grumbled "Misao go away…I wont to go back to sleep!" I said. 

I looked at her and she was standing next to the window. 

I looked at her face and it had a grin on it. 'Oh that can't be good**'** I thought. 

She lifted her hand and it pulled the screen that blocked all light. "Arrrgggg…Misao…" I said while covering my eyes. 

I got used to the light though. I got up into a sitting position and I lifted my eyes to wear Misao was standing. 

I got up off the bed and walked over to her. I looked out the window. 

It was a nice scene. 

The big green mountains, with the fog hovering above it. But when I looked down I saw the town that we lived in. Tokyo. 

I heard the birds chirping then heard Misao's calm voice. 

"Its beautiful isn't it…the birds always sound so lovely in the morning…well Kaoru get into some good clothes were going out and its on me ok?" she looked at me and gave me a very bright smile. I smiled back. 

"Ok…where are we going?" I asked. "I can't tell you eheheheh…" she laughed. 

I gave a small pout. "Missssaaaoooo" I whined. She laughed and walked out. 

I got some fresh clean cloths; a light blue tank top and a pear of black pants. I walked over to the shower that was in my room. 

When I got into the shower I felt so relaxed. I couldn't wait until Misao tells me where we are going. I hopped out and got changed and went to the kitchen. 

                                                                           **********************************************************************

To Be Continued… 


	2. Sakura St

Always Friends

Thoughts '….'

Talking "…."

Sakura Street

Chapter 2

When I got to the kitchen I found Misao cooking some eggs. She looked up and saw me walking towards her and she gave me a big bright happy smile. I took a seat and looked at her.

"Misao when are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked. She giggled and didn't say anything. I signed. 'I'm not going to get anything out of her' I thought. She came and put the eggs and toast in front of me. I thanked her and ate it happily.  

Once we finished eating breakfast Misao stood up. "Ok Kaoru lets get going" she said. I smiled and got up and we left.

We were walking down the street to get to the train station. It was a big walk to get there but I didn't mind. It was really busy today, the cars we driving by fast trying to show off at some of the girls and I smiled. 

When we finally got to the train station and boy was it busy.  

People were pushing and weaving their way to get through the crowd. I looked at Misao and she was as shocked as I was.

"I never knew it could get this busy" she said. I shrugged and started to walk. I bumped into someone and I fell over. 

I got angry and looked up. There was a very tall man with spiky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. 

For some reason he reminded me of a chicken. 'Probably because he has a long neck.' I thought. 

I got up and looked at him. "Watch were ya walkin would ya!" I said. He frowned. 

"You should watch were your walking, you were the one that bumped into Me." he said and walked pasted me. 

I turned around and shouted "Rooster-head" and that got his attention. "What did ya call me?" he asked angrily. 

"I called you a rooster-head because you remind me of one!" I said angrily and grabbed Misao's arm and walked off. 

He said something but I couldn't hear it.

Misao didn't say anything. We waited for the train then she spoke up. 

"What a dick head." She said, I giggled.

 "All well doesn't matter, something like that was bound to happen." I said. Then the train finally came.  

We got in and took a seat. I sat next to the window and looked out. Misao sat across from me. I saw some tall man running for the train. 

"Hey Misao look who it is." I said while pointing at the guy. She looked and started to laugh. 

The train started to take off. And he didn't get in. I stuck my tongue out at him when we went passed him. He narrowed his eyes at me and I laughed at him. 

I then looked at Misao, "So we are going to town?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. "And then where are we going?" I asked.  

"Not telling." She said. Then she looked at something. 

I tilted my head to the side a bit. Someone sat next to me and I looked at the person. My eyes narrowed at him annoyed.

"Were you laughing at me because I didn't get in the train?" he asked. "How did you…" "I have my ways." He smirked. 

"Sagara Sanosuke" he said. I smiled. "Kamiya Kaoru and this is my room-mate Makatachi Misao" he nodded at Misao. 

"Kamiya Kaoru…why does that ring a bell…" said Sanosuke. I looked at him puzzled. 

He put his hand on his chin and narrowed his eyes thinking. 

"Ahh yeah that's right, your Akira's girlfriend!" he said. I looked away from his gazed out the window. 

"Not any more" I said quietly. "He dumped you?" he asked. I nodded. "Bastard" he said. I looked at him. 

"Are you one of his friends?" I asked. "No not really I just say hi to him sometimes. He works were I do. Umm…if you don't mind me asking but did he go back to his ex Tomoe?" he asked. 

"Yeah…he did" I said. He looked at the ground. 

"Poor Kenshin…"he said. "Who's Kenshin?" I asked. "Oh just a mate of mine. He was going out with Tomoe and he said to me that he was going to ask Tomoe's hand in Marriage" Sano said sadly. My eyes softened. "Poor thing…" I said softly.

Then I got an idea. "Hey Misao what about we go out some other time and we can go and cheer up Sano's friend?"

"Yeah let's go. I bet he would be really down right now!" she said. I looked at Sano. 

"What do ya say?" I asked. "Hell yeah!" he said.  

"Where does he live?" I asked. "He lives in town. On Sakura St." he said. 

"Is that the place were all the cheery blossom trees are?" I asked. Sano nodded. 

"I love that places it's heaps nice there."

We got off the train and got into a taxi and drove off to Kenshin's place.

We got there at around lunchtime. We walked up to the front door. It really was a nice house. Two stories, with big windows, and it was wooden all over, a pine looking colour. Sano knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked a bit louder this time. Still no answer. 

"Kenshin I know your in there Open up or I'll brake the door down" he shouted. "Go away Sano I won't to be left alone." Was a soft, quiet, sad voice that replied. 

"I'm not going until you let us in!" he shouted again. 

"Us?" was the answer we got. 

"Yeah that's right us. You don't won't to keep these lovely girls out side in the cold do you." Sano said while looking at us with a smirk.

"Sanosuke if they are prostitute fuck off." He said in a deep angry voice. 

'Prostitute's' I though. 'How dare he think we're prostitute's what a fucking bastard' 

I got really angry now and so did Misao.

"How dare you call me a prostitute you fucking bastard. You are not the only one that just got dumped. Let's go, leave him to suffer in his own self pity." I shouted so he could hear.

I started to walk down the steps when the door came open. "Pity! How do you know what pity is. You didn't just get dumped by the person whom you wonted to send the rest of your life with." He shouted back at me. 

His eyes were a golden amber colour with a bit of violet swirling around aimlessly, his hair was a red fiery colour and he was kinda short but had a good body. I really got pissed off.

"You don't know anything. We came here to cheer you up because of what happened to you, oh and yeah; the girl that dumped you went with my boyfriend. I may not feel as bad as you do but I still have feelings and it fucking hurts like hell because he was the one I loved. THE ONE I LOVED THE VERY FIRST ONE THAT I LOVED!" I shouted back and I ran off crying. 

"KAORU!" I heard Misao shout.

I wonted to run after her. Today was a meant to be a good one, not a bad one. I turned back to the guy that we WERE going to cheer up. "I hope you are really happy Himura" I shouted and ran after Kaoru.

I was stunned. I didn't know what to do. I felt really bad. I looked down at my feet so that my band covered my eyes.

"I-I…I didn't…know…" I said. "Well you should have though before you said something," said Sano. I looked at him. 

"Why did you come here anyway!" I asked angrily. Sano looked at me and told me the hole story from were they dumped into each other in the train station. 

"She wonted…to cheer me up…" I asked a bit stunned. He nodded.

I looked where she had ran off too. 'Why would someone wont to cheer me up…I'm to unworthy of that kind of treatment…I have to do something I cant just stand here…she must feel the same pain that I am after what happened…' I thought and ran after her.

I didn't have any idea where I was running but I was just letting my feet take me to where ever. 

I ran across the road and over to the park lands. I got to the footpath and I ran over to the river. I stopped when I got there. 

'I hope that her friend hasn't found her yet' I was looking at the river and my eyes travelled up the stream to where some of the cherry blossom trees where. 

I saw a black figure at one of the trees sitting down. 

'That has to be her' I thought. I ran around the stream to where the bridge was and ran across it.

I finally got to the trees and slowed my paste down. I got to a walk and I stopped a few feet away from her. She was still crying and sodding. 

I took a deep breath and let it out. I walked over to her slowly. I stopped at her right side and looked down at her. She stiffened and looked up. 

Her face was puffy and red from crying. She narrowed her eyes at me. "W-what do y-you w-wont?" she asked. 

I said nothing but kept looking at her. 

"I-If you're not g-going to say a-anything go a-away" she said and looked away. I took another deep breath. 

"I'm sorry…" I said softly. She took in a shaky breath and looked up at me.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did…I just…I don't know but I'm also sorry about how you had to go throw that kind of pain also…hah I guess we're both in the same situation huh?" I said with a small smile. 

"I'm also sorry…I shouldn't have said the things that I did…" she said with a smile. I looked at her and she looked at me. I sat down next to her and looked out into the river. Her gaze soon too turned to the river.

"Did you really come here to cheer me up?" I asked. 

She rested her head against the tree trunk and had a small smile on her face. "Yeah I did" I looked at her face and smiled for once. "That's very nice of you miss…err…"

"Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru. Just call me Kaoru" she said "And you are?" 

"Himura Kenshin…I guess this isn't a nice way to meet you after we just had a fight huh?" I said. 

"It doesn't matter anymore what's done is done. There's nothing we can say or do can change what happened, all what we can do is start over again" Kaoru said with a smile. I smiled back at her. 

"Alright then" I said "Hello my name is Himura Kenshin, Its nice to meet you…" she smiled and giggled. 

"Hello nice to meet you Himura Kenshin, I'm Kamiya Kaoru". Kaoru opened her mouth to say something else but her friend came along. 

"What on earth do you think you are doing Himura?" she asked. 

"Misao it's alright we have made up for what just happened." Said Kaoru. She looked at Kaoru and said.

"Kaoru you shouldn't be so forgiving, you should have let him suffer more" she said while crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Misao, I think he has enough on his hands, how would you feel if that happened to you?" Kaoru said while raising on of her eye brows. She said nothing. "Now let's all just forget about what just happened and go back to Kenshin's house and get to know each other better." stated Kaoru happily. She turned and looked at me.

"Well what do you say Kenshin?" I looked at her and then Misao and smiled. 

"Ok sounds good. Anything to get things off my mind I guess." I said. Kaoru clapped her hands together, picked herself off the ground and had a bright smile on her face.

"Alrighty then…lets get going? Oh and Kenshin what happened to Sano?" asked Kaoru.

I got up and we started to walk back to my house. I thought for a bit.

"I really don't know Miss Kaoru I just ran after you so I don't know. His probably in the house finding some food to eat or something." I said while laughing a bit. Kaoru and Misao also joined.

'Well it seems that today isn't going to be as bad as I thought' I thought relived.

TBC……


	3. Drunkin Madness

Always Friends

Thoughts '…….'

Talking "………." 

Drunkin Madness

Chapter 3

I was walking along and alone down Sakura Park. I really liked it down here because I used to come here when I was a kid. 

I also like to come here and think about things, life, family, loves, people, business and all that kinda stuff. 

It's a good place to get away from every thing, to feel free. 

When I was walking down the dirt road I heard a familiar laugh. 

I quickened my pace a little and went to the source. I got close enough to see who was laughing, and to my surprise it was Kaoru.

She was with another two other people one with black long hair in a long braid and was short, slim body and good build, of course a girl. 

There was also another girl... wait no…it was a man…I could of swear that he looked like a girl.

I smirked at that thought. I narrowed me eyes at him I swear I have seen him before some where but I can't put my finger on it. 

Flaming red hair…flaming red hair and I don't know what coloured eyes he had. 

"Kaoru..." I said while walking up to the little group. She turned around and smiled "Enishi" she said surprised "It's really good to see you again! How have you been?" I smiled.

"I have been every fine thank you. It's good to see that you are happy!" I said. She blushed a little.

"Oh, how rude of me. Enishi this is my room-mate Misao and this is Kenshin." She said while pointing to them. 

"Hello" said Kenshin and Misao in timing. 

When Kaoru said Kenshin I knew who he was straight away. He had gone out with my sister for a long time but she broke up with him yesterday. 

"Hello nice to meet you…I see that you are doing alright Himura…" I said while looking at him straight in the eye. 

He looked back at me and narrowed his eyes a bit. 

"Do I know you?" he asked. I smirked. "Yukishiro Enishi…" I said plainly. 

Himura's eyes switched to a cold emotionless look that I have never in my life seen before.

"Kenshin are you alright…" asked Kaoru. He put on a mask and smiled at Kaoru.

"I'm fine…" he said quietly. "You're the brother that Miss Tomoe always talks about…" he bitterly. 

"Yes I am and don't go blaming what my sister did on me ok Mr Himura" I said. 

He glared at me…Death was written all in his eyes and I thought I saw some golden amber flecks whirl in his violet steal blue eyes. From the look of it I really made him angry just saying those words, but he made sure that he hide it but I could see through that mask of his. 

I knew I shouldn't have said that but I just did. I mentally shrugged it off.  

It looked like he was about to come and attack me, but then Kaoru jumped in. 

"Enishin that's not a nice thing to say" Kaoru said deficiently. I looked at her. 

I shrugged it off and then turned my back to them. "Good bye Kaoru" I said and walked off. 

I could feel Himura's eyes on my back. I smirked, I couldn't help it. 

Kaoru signed. "Sorry about that Kenshin…" said Kaoru softly. "What was that all about Himura?" asked Misao. I looked at Kaoru then Misao and lowered my head, "He was the bother of the girl, Tomoe…that dumped me" I said softly but I held anger behind my voice and I think Kaoru heard it, I didn't think Misao did as much though.

"Cheer up Himura" said Misao while patting me on the back for comfort. 

"Let's not think about the past any more Kenshin, just think of the present..." said Kaoru with a soft smile. 

For some strange reason when she smiled like that I got a funny feeling at the bottom of my stomach and she made me feel like this would just pass away in a matter of second's. 

I shook the thoughts outs. 'I will never get over Tomoe…I…love her.' I though sadly.

"Shall we get going?" I asked the two ladies. They both smiled and we starting walking back to my house.

When we got there Sano was on the couch watching some TV. When he heard us walk in he got up in an instant. 

"Are you guys alright?" he asked concerned.   

We all looked at each other and smiled. Sano signed and relaxed a little.

"I started to get worried about you guys…where were you? I tried to follow you Kenshin but I couldn't it was like you were a blur when you were running" stated Sano, "Or it could just be that I'm a slow runner" I chuckled. 

Sano always seemed to find humour in the worst situations.

"So is everything sorted out between everyone and stuff? Because I hope it is?" he said. 

"Everything is alright now Sano. What do we do now?" Kaoru asked. 

"Well did everyone bring some money?" asked Sano.

"I'll go get my wallet" I said and walked off. Everyone was going throw there bags but Sano. 

"I have fifty" said Kaoru. 

"I have sixty" said Misao. 

I came back in the room. "I have $100" I said while looking at Sano. 

Then everyone looked at him. "Good so everyone has got lots of money. I'll go down to the store and buy some drinks and food. We'll have a party." He said happily. 

"Aren't you going to put anything in?" asked Kaoru.

"Err…I don't have any money with me…but I'll treat everyone next time." He said. 

We all put in $25 and Sano started to walk to the door. 

"Hey wait I wont to come with you rooster-head." Yelled Misao and she ran after him.

Sano glared at her. "What did ya call me?" he asked.

Misao smirked and looked up at Sano "I called you a rooster-head"

"I'm not a rooster-head, you weasel" Sano shot back.

They walked out the door fighting. I chuckled and signed.  

So it was just me and Kaoru. I looked at her and smiled. She returned my smile. We stayed silent for a while. Just standing there. 

"I'm going to go and get some plates and cups" I said. "I'll help" she walked behind me. 

We got to the kitchen and I started to put everything on the bench. She grabbed them and moved it all down to the TV room. 

I walked into the TV room and found her looking at a picture. 

I walked over to her and looked at the picture. 

"Who's that?" she asked curiously. I signed and said "That's Tomoe…" 

She looked at me then her. "So that's her…" she said and mumbled something. 

"What did you say?" I asked. "Ohh nothing." she innocently said. She turned around and started to walk over to the couch. I grabbed her wrist.

"No what did you say?" I asked. She turned and looked at my hand then she looked at my face. 

She signed. "I called her a…" she stopped. "Go on…" I encouraged and frowned. "A…bitch" she said quietly. 

I let go of her wrist and looked away. 

"Why?" I asked. "Because she broke your heart and mine." She said softly. I looked at her.

"How did she break yours?" I asked and looked back at her. 

"It's not good to dwell on the past…what's done is done can not be undone…all what we can do is move on and learn from it." She said. 

"You're changing the top pick. How did she break your heart…?" I asked. 

"She took Akira away from me…" she said quietly.

"Ohh…" I said. I saw a lone tear run down her left cheek. I took a step froward but she quickly wiped it away. She smiled.

"I should forget about it and so should you…I know it's hard but we have to move on…" she sadly said.

I smiled sadly and walked over to her and hugged her. She was shocked at first but returned my hug. 

"Thank you Kaoru…for coming here…it's already made me a lot happier." I whispered. 

I felt her smile against my shoulder. 

The door then banged open and Misao came in almost tripping over. I broke the hug and looked at Sano who was laughing his head off.

"She already had some drinks" he said while laughing. "How many did she have?" I asked, as I was looking at her. 

"Err…about…4…shots of Sake." He said while grinning. 

I heard Kaoru chuckle beside me. I looked at her. "I don't think she has ever had any more than 2 shots" she laughed. 

I looked at Sano worried and then at Misao. 

She had a dumb fond face on, like what's going on here. She looked at Kaoru and then had a huge drunkin' smile was plastered on her face. "Kaaaaoooorrruuuuuuu" she screamed. 

She ran over to Kaoru and tripped over her and made them both full down.

I just starred at them and Sano was laughing. Kaoru stoved Misao off and got up. Misao slowly got up and went face to face with Kaoru. 

"Yyyou know what?" she slurred. "What?" asked Kaoru amused, "I think you need a drink, Sano drink" she ordered while clicking her fingers in the air. 

Sano smirked and walked over to the two girls and poured a drink for Kaoru, Which was half a cup. She smiled at Misao. 

"Is this enough?" she teased. Misao nodded her head madly.

"Fine" with that Kaoru sculled it all down. "Ahhh" she signed. "More please." She asked Sano. 

"You sure Jou-chan? Don't you won't to take it bit by bit?" asked Sano amused. Kaoru shrugged her shoulders and looked over at Misao. 

"I don't know, ask my drinking buddy" she said. "MMOOORRREEEEEEEEEE" screamed Misao. 

A few Hours Later…..

"Fffuck 'em all" Slurred Kaoru while talking to Kenshin. Kaoru had her arm around Kenshin's shoulder and Misao had passed out on the floor and Sano was no where to be seen. 

"You know…you know what I'm talking bout?" she asked while turning to look over at Kenshin.

"Oohhh Yeahhhh! I know what ya talking bout" he said. Kaoru took her arm off Kenshin and started to walk to the window. 

She tripped a couple of times but she could still stand. "Heeyyy, Lets go out side" she said happily. "Yeahh" said Kenshin. He walked over to her and they put their arms around their shoulders with cups in hand, and walked over to the door.  

TBC………


	4. Emmbarrasing Moments

Always Friends

Embarrassing Moments  

Chapter 4

Kaoru and Kenshin slowly made their way to the steps at the front of the house and sat down next to each other. "Wh-where do you think…S-Sano is?" asked Kaoru tiredly. 

Kenshin didn't answer for about a minute. 

"Huh?" Kenshin asked confused. 

Kaoru signed and put her head on Kenshin's shoulder. He looked down on her hair and put her on his lap, and wrapped his arms around her protectively. 

"You feeling Tired?" asked Kenshin softly but slowly. "Hmm…" was Kaoru's answer. 

Kenshin smiled happily for once. He got up, and then slowly picked up Kaoru in his arms. Kenshin walked over to the door and kicked it open. 

When he did, he tripped over and fell with Kaoru. They landed together in a big "THUMP" Kenshin was flat on the ground face first Kaoru was on her back with her arms arched above her head.

"Mmm…"groaned Kenshin. He looked up and saw Kaoru in front of him. 

"Kaoru…Kaoru…are you…alright?" he asked while crawling over to her. He looked at her face and he was half on top of her. 

Kaoru was smiling and giggling. Kenshin smiled and giggled too. They both looked at each other and got lost. 

Kenshin came down on Kaoru slowly and brushed her lips softly as if asking for permission. Kaoru kissed him back just as softly. 

Then Kenshin crushed his mouth onto Kaoru's and Kaoru groaned slightly. Kenshin licked Kaoru's bottom lip demanding for her to open up to him. Slowly she granted his wish and Kenshin devoured her as his.

Their tongues united and Kenshin explored Kaoru's Mouth. They both pulled back for gasping for air and they just stared at each other. 

Kenshin got off Kaoru and pulled her to him. He rested his back on the wall and pulled Kaoru onto his chest so she could rest against him.

She snuggled into the crook of his neck and rested against his chest and put her hands on Kenshin's chest. Soon sleep took over the both of them.

I woke up from the sudden brightness. I felt something move against me and I opened my eyes slowly and looked down. 

My eyes widened so much I thought that my eyes would fall out. Here I was hanged over with Kaoru lying against me and I had my arms wrapped around her. 

"Err…Miss Kaoru" I said unsurely. 

She opened her crystal ocean blue eyes and looked up at me. Her eyes widened also and Kaoru turned 5 different shades of red.

Kaoru jumped up and started to shutter and started to lose her balance a bit from the saddened rush. "I err…I err…err…I…err…" 

I got up and my cheeks where burning.

"What did you too get up to last night? Eh!" Asked Sano curiously. "I…I…I don't remember?" I said honestly. 

'I hope nothing did happen between us' I though. I looked at Sano's hand and he had a camera. Sano looked back at me then looked down, then back at me. 

"Give me that Camera" I ordered dangerously while narrowing my eyes. "Nah-ah man. You ain't getting your hands on this" he said while putting it behind his back.

"Sano" I growled. He grinned and ran out the door. I chased after him and he slammed the front door in my face. I swung it open and yelled "SANO GET BACK HERE" 

 I saw him laughing down the street waving the camera in the air like a mad man. 'I'll get that Camera…no matter what' I walked back inside and closed the door. 

I saw Kaoru standing there looking around. She looked at me worriedly. "Misao's not here" she said. She ran up to me and grabbed my collar of my shirt. "We have to find her…she might be in trouble and we're just standing her doing nothing, for all we know she could be…" 

"Miss Kaoru" I cut in. I took her hands off my collar and looked at her. "I'm sure she left a note or something, let's just look around first. Ok" I said softly. She nodded and started to look in the langue. I went to the kitchen and saw something new on the fridge. It was a note. 

"Miss Kaoru" I called. She came running in. "What is it?" she asked. I showed her the note and started reading it. 

"Dear Kaoru and Himura, Thanks for the fun time. I had heaps of fun can't wait till the next time. Thanks for having me stay there Himura. Kaoru don't worry about me I'm safe, I wasn't too sure but someone called me on the phone last night and it was Aoshi, and he came and picked me up. So I'm with him. Sorry if I made you guys worry. I was going to wake you too but you guys looked Soo cute sleeping together and I didn't wont to wake you  ^_^  eheheh, I hope you guys had fun. See you soon Kaoru and Himura…Love Misao xxx" 

I looked at Kaoru and saw that she was blushing. I looked away and started to blush too. 

There was a long pause between us, but then I broke the silence. "Do you remember what happened between us last night Miss Kaoru?" I asked hopefully. 

She looked at me and turned red even more. I looked at her seriously. "You remember…don't you" I said. She nodded her head slowly. I didn't say anything for a while and looked away.

"What happened?" I asked. She looked at me still blushing. "Don't you remember anything?" she asked. "N-no…well things are a bit fuzzy…So…No, I don't" I said true fully. 

She signed and looked away. "We went out side, onto the steps and sat there for a while…and…Then…you picked me up and took me through the front door…But…we…You…kind of… well…you tripped over…and we fell…" she stopped there. I looked at her. 

"Go on…" she looked at me quickly and stared at the wall and blushed furiously. 'That can't be good' I thought. I kept looking at her and listened. 

"You fell face first…I landed on my back…then…you…came over to me…and…was…kind of…half on top of me…we started to laugh…then…we…k-k-kissed…" she said shyly.

I slapped my hand into my fore head once I remembered. I left my hand in my face and remembered how intense it was. I blushed and signed. I took my hand off my face and said. "I'm…I didn't…I…err…" for some reason the words just wouldn't come out. "I'm sorry" I said finally. She didn't say or do anything. She just looked at me as if anything didn't happen. She closed her eyes and smiled, I could still see the faint pink blush that was still on her cheeks. "I think I should get back home…Thanks for having me and Misao staying here I had fun…I hope you feel better…Well Seeya later Kenshin…" she waved and started to walk to the door. 

"Bye" I said dumbly. She turned around smiled, closed the door and left. I started at the door. I shook my head and looked around my house. It was messy. I signed and started to clean things up as I was doing it I found Kaoru's purse. 

I ran over to the front door and ran out onto the street. But she was no where to be seen. "All well" I said to my self. I opened it up and it had a 25 dollars, a key, and a card. I looked at the card and it was a transport card. It had her name, age, home address, and phone number. 

 'Oh mi god, oh mi god, oh mi god, oh mi god…Calm down Kaoru…you were drunk and you had no idea what you were doing…it was nothing…it didn't mean any thing to me or him…' I thought. But deep down inside, something told me different. I ignored it and shoved that voice away. I kept walking and headed to the city. I knew that Misao would be at work and I could talk to her about last night. I had to get my mind together and sort out my feelings.

Just thinking about last night made me blush. I buried my face in my hands and smiled. I shook my head and pulled my hands away from my face. I looked around.

'Why did this place seem so formula?' I asked myself. I stopped when I realized where I was. 'I couldn't of walked this far so fast' I thought. 

My face, sadden but then I felt different. What was it that I was feeling? The wind blew and my hair seemed to wave with the cold wind. 

"Hope…" I whispered into the wind. I felt a small smile reach my lips. 

Maybe Kenshin would be my new hope…or even…Enishi. I half laughed. Kenshin would never go with me…I thought. But maybe Enishi might…But why would any one go with me? I shook my head. I don't want to think about these things at the moment. I don't want to rush in a relationship with someone right now. It would just be a back fire after Akira and some one would get hurt in the end. 

"Stupid Men" I said out loud. 

I started to walk again and I ended up at the restaurant that Enishi owns, the Akabeko.   

I stared at the door then it opened. "Hello Kaoru. Please come in" Said Tae friendly. I smiled and walked into the restaurant. Tae lead me to the bar. She walked behind it and put both her arms on the table and looked at me. "You look like you could use some coffee and some brunch" She confirmed (Brunch is my way of saying lunch and breakfast but now I found out that everyone says it L wahhh!). 

"You always know what I won't don't you?" I said. Tae giggled and walked into the Kitchen. She came out with a mug in her hand and a pot of coffee. "What do you expect I have known you for a long time Kaoru" Tae said. 

She put the mug in front of me and started to poor the coffee in the mug. "Now what do you wont to eat? You can choose anything, it's on the house" Tae said with a wink. "Ok I'll have some sweet and sour pork, fired rice, Miso soup, and some green tea" said a formula voice. I looked over to the person and to my surprise it was Sanosuke. 

"Sanosuke…" I said shocked. "Oh hey Jou-chan, how are you and Kenshin going huh?" he said while smirking and nudging me with his elbow. 

I blushed and looked into my coffee and said angrily "Nothing is happing between the two of us Sanosuke, nothing at all."

"Oh what's this?" asked Tae going in on the conversation. 

"Nothing" I said quickly. I didn't want Tae to know because I know she'll try something. 

Sanosuke put his elbow on the bar and leaned on it. 

"Oh Jou-chan came over to one of my mates, Kenshin's place and we had a party to cheer them up. They got pretty drunk and I found them sleeping together on the floor." He said while smirking. I shot up and my chair fell over in the process.

"SAGARA SANOSUKE" I screamed. Everyone in the restaurant went quiet and looked over to us.

"Calm down Jou-chan everyone is looking" Sanosuke said while a big sweat drop form on his head.

"How do you expect me to calm down after you told Tae that" I said while punching his head. 

"Ok…Jou-chan…I'm…sorry…Ooowww" said Sanosuke while tiring to get out of my death grip that I had on him. 

"What's the meaning of this?" asked, yet another formula voice. 

"If you're going to this please take it out side…" Said the man's voice. I looked over to him and I dropped Sanosuke. 

Sanosuke slowly climbed back onto the chair and I saw him out of the comer of my eye get something out of his Black jeans. 

My eyes were glued on Enishi. "Kaoru?" he said while frowning at me. 

"Enishi…I'm…sorry that I…" 

I got cut out when I heard Sanosuke say "Yeah, right there that's them" 

I spun around so angry and I looked over to Tae and saw that she was holding a photo. 

Sanosuke looked at me "Fuck" he whispered. 

"That isn't what I think it is Sanosuke" I said fuming my head off. 

I had my fists in such a tight ball that my knuckled where white. Tae looked up at me and turned the photo around.

She smiled and pointed to the picture and said "You guys would make such a cute couple"

Sanosuke snatched the photo away from Tae and ran out as fast as he could. 

I took a wooden spoon that was on the bar and ran after Sanosuke screaming bloody murder. 

'He is SO dead when I get my hands on him' I thought coldly.

He run down an alley and I had him cornered. I laughed evilly and looked at him straight in the eye.

"You're getting what you deserve. You put it upon yourself. Did you honestly think that I would just let you get away with it?" I asked him. 

He swallowed hard and shook his head. He was so scared and that made me laugh even more.

I took a step forward and he took a step back. Every time I took a step forward he would take one back, until he reached the wall. 

He pushed him self against it trying his best to get away from me. I laughed again. But I stop when I heard someone approach us. 

"Miss Kaoru? Sano? What are you doing?" Asked the voice. My heart pounded when I heard it. I turned around saw it was Kenshin.

"Kenshin…" I whispered. I stood up straight and my arms fell to my sides and almost let go of my wooden spoon. He looked so sexy. 

It would make any girl melt at the sight of him, he looked like a god.

Kenshin was wearing Black pants and a black singlet. It showed off his built arms and you could see a faint outline of his small six-pack through his singlet.

"Oh thank god. You're hear Kenshin. I thought I was going to die" said Sanosuke relived. 

I spun around and looked at him and gave him my best death glare I could possible give.

He backed up against the wall again when he looked at me. 

I gained my grip again on my wooden spoon. "Oh Sanosuke Sagara you will die today" I said coldly. 

I took a step forward and he looked over to Kenshin with pleading eyes. 

"Kenshin help me, control this crazy woman." He said.

"Crazy woman" I growled. 

"Why should I help you, Sanosuke?" asked Kenshin. 

Sanosuke looked at him shocked. "Because I'm you're friend! Why else?" he asked.

"Miss Kaoru" he said calmly. 

I turned half around to look at Kenshin. He had his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed. 

"You may do as you wish with Sanosuke" Kenshin said while smirking. 

"WHAT!?" screamed Sanosuke. 

I also smirked. "Eh Thanks Kenshin" I said sweetly. 

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Just save some for me. Ok?" he stated.

I held up the wooden spoon I had in my hand and tightened my grip on it. 

"Fine" I said and turned around to the now terrified Sanosuke. 

"You shall now learn NEVER, EVER MESS WITH KAMIYA KAORU" I screamed and ran over to him and kicked him, bashed him with the wooden spoon until it broke and pushed him as hard as I could possible punch.

I stopped after about 2 minutes. I stood up properly and dusted my self off when Kenshin walked over to me. 

I looked down at Sanosuke and he was unconscious. "Oops" I said quietly. "I think I went a bit over board…again…" 

"Again?" asked Kenshin while looking at Sanosuke. I signed and told him about the restaurant.

"He has already developed the photo?" asked Kenshin shocked at what his "friend" did. 

"Yep" I answered. There was a slight pause but then Kenshin spoke up "What does it look like?" he asked curious. 

"I don't exactly know…I didn't get a good look at it…Do you think he still has it?" I asked while looking at Kenshin.

"Hmm…knowing Sano he probably chucked it away somewhere when you were chasing him" 

"Probably" I said.

"Oh before I forget Miss Kaoru. You left your purse at my place. You left in such a hurry you forgot it" he said with a small smile.

I blushed a little and looked away.

"I did?" I asked. "Yes you did. I didn't bring it with me because I didn't think I was going to see you today." 

He said honestly. Sanosuke twitched and groaned. 

"How about I bring it to you tomorrow?" Asked Kenshin hopefully,

"Yeah that would be great" I said with a smile.

"But…what are we going to do with this scum?" I asked while pointing at Sanosuke.

"Just leave him there" said Kenshin causally. "Just leave him there? Don't you think we should…" 

"No…he'll be fine" Kenshin said calmly. "There's a clinic here. Two blocks down. He knows where it is" 

I looked over at Sanosuke again. "He deserved it" I said angrily. Kenshin smirked and laughed.

I signed and looked back at Kenshin. 

"Well I think I might go back to the Akabeko and pay for the wooden spoon that I stole and broke" I said, he smiled.  
We both started to walk to the end of the ally and stopped once we were out onto the street. 

Kenshin turned to me and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then Miss Kaoru" 

"Yes, See you tomorrow" I said while waving. 

"Oh I need you're address Miss Kaoru?" he said.

"Oh…It's just the Koromiko apartments level 9, number 99. It's just two blocks away from the Akabeko" I said happily.

"Koromiko apartment's…level 9…room 99…two blocks away from the Akabeko." Repeated Kenshin,

"Yes your right, see you then Kenshin, good bye" I said while smiling.

Kenshin smiled back at me and waved good bye.

I started to head back to the Akabeko and was preparing myself for what awaited me there.

'I hope I'm not in too much trouble' I thought.

TBC…

A/N: Oh god that took a long time to fix up. *Serena blush's…I didn't know it was that bad* well Chapter 5 will be up soon. I'm going on a holiday Tomorrow I sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo can't wait. Well here's just a pep of the next chapter. Oh and yeah PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5 should be up sometime next week I'll try hard to put it in next week. 

Catch Ya's all later

Chapter 5

I looked at him and he looked at me. We stared at each other for a while. I quickly realized what I was doing and blushed furiously and looked away. "I got to go, see you some other time" I said while not looking at him in the eye. When I look at him in the eye I just won't to do something…like…

Muuuuuahahahahahahaahahahahah I'm trying to do the cleft hangers Tii-eh


	5. Mixed Emoitions

Always Friends

Talking "…."

Thoughts '….'

The next characters PROV      **********

Mixed emotions 

Chapter 5

On the way back to the Akabeko, my thoughts keep wondering to Kenshin. I didn't know why. I blinked when I realize that he asked me what the photo looked like. I blushed. 'Did he like me?' I thought. 'Why would he ask me that?' all these questions came flooding into my head and sooner then I knew it I was standing at the front door of the Akabeko. My thoughts stopped and then they turned to Enishi. 

I hope he wasn't angry with me…I did make a big commotion. I took a deep breath and walked in. inside it was the same as it was before Sanosuke came in. a few people looked at me weirdly but I can understand that. I scanned the room for Tae and I saw just walking though the kitchen door. I walked over to the bar and sat down. I looked at the coffee that Tae had pouring me before and it was cold. I put my elbow on the bar and rest my head on my palm.  

I felt some one towering over behind me. I swallowed. "What was all that about before?" asked the stern voice. I turned around to see Enishi there with his arms cross, frowning down at me. I looked at the ground like a little child has been told off by their parents for something they did. I started to fidget and try to find the right words to explain what happened. "I'm…err…I…err…didn't…Ohh!" I mumbled. I signed and looked up at him. One of his eyebrows was raised. "It's a long story" I said finally. He closed his eyes and smiled. He walked over to the seat next to me and sat down. "I have a lot of time, tell me what happened" he said. 

I blushed and looked away. I didn't know weather to tell him or not. "Kaoru?" he called. I quickly looked at him and looked straight back at the wall. "It's…really embarrassing…what happened" I said. He chuckled. "I'm sure it's not that bad" he said. I slowly turned and looked at him. "It is" I said plainly. 

He narrowed his eyes thinking. "Let me guess?" he asked. I nodded my head in agreement. He would never guess. I smiled and giggled. "Hmm…Lets see…umm…How old are you Kaoru?" he asked. I blinked and looked at him weird. "What?" he asked confused. I shook my head. "I'm 19 years old" I said proudly "and how old are you?" I asked. "21" he said. "Now…Let's see…You went to a friends place and had some alcohol and did something stupid?" he confirmed with a nod. I was a bit stunned. "Yeahhh…How did you know?" I asked confused. He smiled. "Ahh, Drunken madness" he said. "Drunken…madness?" I repeated confused. "Yeah, when yah drunk and you have no idea what the hell you're doing and have no control over you're self" he half giggled. I signed and lightly dropped my head on the bar counter. 

I felt a warm hand land on my shoulder. "It can't be that bad? I have to admit that I have done some very embarrassing stuff and it still makes me embarrassed when I think about it. I always wonder why I exactly did some of the stuff I did" Enishi said comfortingly. I looked up at him amused. "What did you do that was so embarrassing?" I asked. He took his hand off my shoulder and looked away. "Maybe some other time, you're changing the subject" he said. I saw a faint blush on his cheeks under his sun glasses. He looked at me "What?" I looked closer at him and a huge smile crossed my face. "Enishi are you blushing?" I asked completely amused. He quickly turned his head away from me so I couldn't see. "Enishi you are blushing. Oh my god Enishi's blushing" 

"No I'm not." He said annoyed. "Yes you are" I giggled. 

He shoved his hands into to his face and covered his face from view. "Stop it, you're making me blush even more Kaoru" he said. I started to laugh at him. He looked at me. "Then why don't you tell me what happened with you and that tall lanky guy?" he said. I stopped laughing in a instant and I blushed. "Nothing happened to me and Sanosuke! It's was with someone else" I snapped. My eyes widened and my hand slapped my mouth and stayed there. "I can't believe I just said that" I mumbled into my hand. "Opps…" I said quietly. Enishi smirked evilly. "Oh so now it's someone else?" he said curiously. I looked away. 

"Kaoru what ever you did you probably didn't mean for it to happen" he said seriously. I looked back at him pathetically. "Come one Kaoru just tell me" he said. I shook my head. He smiled. "I'll tell you what I was blushing about before if you tell me first" he said. I didn't get time to answer because Tae came in holding a phone. She walked up to me and handed me the phone. I took it and covered the voice speaker and mouth "who is it" she smiled and shrugged. "Err…one minute Enishi" I whispered. I put the phone to my ear and said "Hello?" 

"Hello Kaoru?" asked a chirpy voice. "Yes this is Kaoru…is that you Misao?" I asked.  "Yeeesssss" she squirreled. I took the phone a bit away from my ear because it was really high pitched. "Why are you so happy Misao?" I asked. "Sanosuke called me on my cell phone and asked where I was and he said that he had something really important to tell me" she said happily "Anyway I gave the address of my work and he came by and showed me the photo of you and Kenshin. It was SOOOOOOO cute. Then he asked where you would be and I said that you would probably be at home. So he went there but you weren't there and I told him to go to the Akabeko and he did. I haven't heard from him since. Did you see him there?" she asked 

"Yes I did and I tell you what he won't be able to stand up by him self. I taught him never to mess with me. He paid for what he did" I said coldly. I heard Enishi giggle; I turned to him and glared deathly at him. He stopped giggling and looked at the roof innocently. 

"Kaoru is he alright?" Misao asked concerned. "Yeah he should be fine, a few broken ribs and a couple of burses." I said casually. I heard Enishi gasp and saw him look at me in shock. I couldn't help but smile evilly. 

"What time do you finish work?" I asked. "Umm…about 5pm" she said. "Alright I got to go. I'll see you then. Bye" I said. "Bye" she replied. I hang up the phone and looked around for Tae. "Tae?" I called. She came and I handed the phone to her while saying thank you.  

"Well that was a pretty serious conversation" said Enishi. I looked at him and he was looking at me. "Did you bash up that tall lanky guy that came in here before?" he asked. "Yeah I did" I said proudly. "Now why did you do that?" he questioned "Did it have to do with last night?" I blushed and looked at the wall again. He put his rested elbow on the counter and looked at me. "It didn't it, otherwise you wouldn't be blushing" he half laughed. I gripped my hand and I completely forgot that I had to pay for the broken wooden spoon. I turned to him still blushing slightly and handed him what was left of the wooden spoon. He held out his hands and took it. He looked up at me confused. My eyes drifted down to the bits and pieces of the spoon and they drifted back to his face and then quickly darted to the wall. "I…err…kinda…stole it…and use it to…bash Sanosuke…sorry…" I confessed. Enishi frowned and then started to laugh. 

I looked at him weird. He put the left over's on the counter and wiped some of the tears that was forming in his eyes. He looked back at me amused, "Know wonder why he would have a few broken ribs" he half laughed. I smiled. 

"I'll pay for it" I said. He shook his and still having that bright smile on his face. "Nah it's alright, don't worry about it" he said. I looked at him and he looked at me. We stared at each other for a while. I quickly realized what I was doing and blushed furiously and looked away. "I got to go Enishi, see you some other time" I said while not looking at him in the eye. When I look at him in the eye I…just wont to do something…like…kiss him…I gasped at the thought and blushed even more. I stood up and so did he. "Is there something wrong Kaoru?" he said while putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at his hand and said quickly "No there's nothing wrong" 

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked concerned. 

"I have to go. I completely forgot that Kataha will be coming to my house soon I got to go seeya Enishi" I said and walked away quickly. "Bye" he called after me. 

******************

I got a bit curious and confused. 'Why did Kaoru leave in a hurry? Oh she had a friend coming to her house…but why was she blushing?" I wondered. Tae came in with some coffee. I looked at her. "Where's Kaoru?" she asked. "I made this coffee for her" 

"She left in a hurry saying that she had to go and see a friend by the name of Kataha" I said. "Kataha?" she asked. "Do you know her?" I asked. I knew that Tae was Kaoru's best friend and she would do anything for her. "No I don't" she said. I frowned. 'That's weird…if anyone knew who this person was she would or that Misao girl she was talking about' I thought. Tae signed and put the coffee on the counter. "Would you like some coffee Enishi?" she asked me politely. "Yes that would be nice. Thank you Tae" I said while sitting down again. Tae poured the coffee and I drank it slowly. I kept on wondering you this Kataha person was. 

******************

I was speed walking down the mains streets of Tokyo and then suddenly broke into a run. I was running the complete opposite direction of my apartment but I didn't care. I keep running and running until I bumped into someone and I fell back and I heard a muffled "Oro"

I opened my eyes to see who I bumped into and I couldn't believe my eyes. I was still on the floor and the person got up and looked down at me. He was as shocked as I was. We stared at each other. I couldn't close my mouth but I did. I got up and dusted my self off. I looked back at him.

His long flaming red hair was waving in the wind and his violet eyes were staring into mine. 'What a beautiful site' I thought. I blinked. 'What was I thinking? First I was thinking about kissing Enishi and now I'm daydreaming about this hottie in front of me. 'Hottie?' Where did that come from?' I thought. I started to get extremely frustrated. 

"M-miss Kaoru…" Kenshin spoke softly.

I shook my head back into reality and looked at him. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned while taking a step forward. I signed. "Why is life so complicated sometimes?" I asked myself out loud. Kenshin looked at me confused. I realized what I said and looked at Kenshin. He was so close to me. Well not that close but close. But it sure did feel like it. I felt a slight blush crawl it's way onto my cheeks while I looked at him.

"Are you alright Miss Kaoru?" he asked again. "Yeah I'm fine…" I said slowly while drooling at the sight of him. He was still wearing what he was wearing when I first bumped into him before. I started to panic for no reason at all but I just did. "Umm…Kenshin I'm sorry for bumping into you before hope you are alright because I know I am well see you some other time oh yeah tomorrow well then yeah then bye" I said so quickly and bolted away. 

******************

I watched Kaoru run off from her fast statement and I was left there standing confused. 'She sure does like to run off all the time' I thought and smiled. 'I wonder way she was running so fast? Did something bad happen? Ws it something I did?' I was starting to get confused and I started to walk back to my house.

Once I arrived I thought where she was heading in such a hurry.

*****************

I thought I was going to collapse any minute. I stopped running and walked over to a brick wall and leaned against it. My eyes slowly drifted closed to wonder in my thoughts. 

'I can't believe I just bumped into Kenshin just after I was talking to Enishi. What am I going to do? What do I mean "What am I going to do" it's not like I have a crush on Kenshin and Enishi?' my eyes shot open. "Did I just think that" I asked my self out loud. 'Oh yeah I have a crush on Kenshin and Enishi' I thought miserably. 'I'm caught between two men…" I said myself. 

I thought on it for a while but then a cold wind blew and I shivered. It was already starting to get dark and I looked around. 'Where the hell am I?' I thought. I growled in frustration. I was in a place I have never been before and I had no idea where I was…lost…lost in the madness of love…

I signed and pushed my self off the wall. I should start to find a way back home before it's completely dark. I had to keep my head clear and re-trace my steps from when I bumped into Kenshin. I tired to remember where that was but I just ended up getting even more lost. 

'Maybe I should look for a pay phone or something' I thought while looking up into the sky. The sun started to set and the sky turned amber, red. Those two colours reminded me of Kenshin and I wondered what it would be like to run my fingers through his long fiery red hair. I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head and tried to concentrate on what was happening now. 

I turned a corner and the lights down the street lit up. I walked down the empty street. Tree's were leading down to the other end of the street while shadows were cast everywhere. All the apartments had their lights on or off and the stairs that lead up to them and mats. I kept walking down the street when I heard some yelling. I stopped and turned around and looked where the yelling was coming from. 

It was a male and a female fighting over something. It was coming from the other side of the street and I looked over to the house. I saw the two figures waving their hands at each other and mouths moving, while their shouting was echoing down the empty street. The man was much taller then the women. They stopped yelling and the taller figure turned around and walked out of view. 

I heard the door to the house open and the figure stepped out and slammed the door shut. The man chucked his jacket over his shoulder and started to walk down to where I was standing. I started to get nervous and I kept my eye on him. He stopped right across from me and looked over to me. I had a million and one things running through my head but the one thing I stuck to was 'run'. Just as I was about to the man spoke up. "Jou-chan is that you?" asked the figure. The man started to walk towards me and he got into the light. "Sanosuke?" I whispered. 

"Hey what's up" he said causally as if nothing happened, he walked beside me. I looked at him concerned. "Don't worry about me what about you?" I asked. "Huh? Besides the earlier beating from you I'm doing just fine" he stated. "Sagara Sanosuke, you and I both know that's a lie. What happened in there" I said while pointing to the house that he just came out of.

He looked over to the house for a while and looked back at me. "I don't know what you are talking about Jou-chan" he lied. I glared at him and growled. He looked at me and frowned. He huffed and turned on his heel and walked away. I looked at his retreating figure and I ran after him. "What are you doing out this late at night anyway Jou-chan you know it's dangerous, especially for a girl" he said. I looked at the ground and signed. "I got lost" I said plainly like a child. I heard Sanosuke chuckle besides me. "Come on Jou-chan be serious" 

"I am serious" I huffed. "How could you have got lost?" he asked. "I got so caught up in my own thoughts that I wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing and where I was going…and I got lost" I said pathetically. Sanosuke looked down at me and smirked. "And what would you be thinking about that made you get lost hah?" he questioned. I glared at him, "that's none of your concern right now so…" I stopped walking and pulled him to a bench and shoved him down to sit. He groaned a bit in pain and glared back at me. "What did ya have to go and do that for" he complained. I pointed a finger at him "Now you shut your trap and tell me what happened back in that house of yours" I ordered. 

********************

'I can't believe this is happening to me' I angrily thought. I glared back at Jou-chan and I knew from the look in her eyes she wouldn't let me leave. 'Why are women so darn stubborn' I thought. I signed and leaned back into the bench. 'I guess it would be nice to talk to someone about my problems and get advice' I looked back at Jou-chan who was impatiently waiting for my response. "You may as well sit down…it's a long story" I said angrily.  

She walked over to me and sat down looking sat me. I glanced at her and closed my eyes. 

"The person I was fighting with was… this girl that I thought was a friend but turned out not to be…" I paused; Jou-chan put a warm hand on my knee for comfort.

I signed I didn't know how to start what happened so I started at the very beginning. 

"It started when I meet this girl called Clare. She came from USA and she was very attractive. Blonde, golden hair and green eyes. I meet her at a bar. We talked for…at least 5 hours and she gave me her number and told me to call her sometime. I agreed and I was happy that I meet a nice girl. A couple of days past and I decided that I would call her. I was a bit nervous at first but I called her anyway. She picked up the phone and we talked. She asked if I wonted to meet up with her that day. I said yes and we meet up. We had a great time but it started to get dark and she said that she wonted to see my place. I thought it was a bit weird but I said ok. 

We got to my place and I got us some sake. We had a couple of drinks then I remembered her advancing on me…and…then I blanked out." 

I stopped; it was a bit hard to talk about something so deep; that still hurt. I felt Jou-chan's hand squeeze my knee. I looked over at her. "Listen you don't have to continue if you..." 

"No…I wont to" I cut in, she gave me a sorrowful smile. I looked up at the stars and waited a few minutes to gather my thoughts to say what I was about to say. 

"I woke up in the morning and I felt some what different…I was in bed and I had no idea what happened…and…when I got up I was naked…I freaked out, I had no idea how what had happened and how I got like this…I put some pants on and went down to the kitchen where I remember I blanked out…I called for Clare but I didn't get an answer. I looked around for some kinda note or something but found nothing…I wonted to know what happened last night and I thought that I should call her and ask. 

I call her about 5 times but no one picked up…I got frustrated and decided to clean up what was left from last night. I chucked some cups in the bin, when I did that I saw a bright orange container…I picked it up and it was some kinda medication…I knew I wasn't on anything so I flipped it around and read the label…" I signed at the memory and pulled the container out of my jacket. 

I handed it over to Jou-chan and looked back at the shining stars. I heard her gasp. "She drugged you" she whispered. "Yeah and that's not all…" I angrily said. Jou-chan looked at me and I looked at her. "When I blanked out she took me to my room and…" 

TBC...

A/N: Muuuuuuuahahahahahahahahahah! Is that a good cliff hanger? Well I promised I would update and I have. I just got back from my holiday and I had SO MUCH FUN! I got heaps sun burned all well. Well PEOPLE I don't think I will be able to update soon…maybe this week sometime…I have bloody school next week on Tuesday. Yr 10 WOW! Eheheheh kinda excited to see my friends again. WELL REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have no Idea what's going to happen in chapter 6? Got to think about it. I got a rough idea but ain't gonna say anything. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!   


	6. Unforgettable…Unforgivable…Past…

Always Friends

Thoughts '..'

Talking "..."

Next Characters PROV ********

Chapter 6

Unforgettable.Unforgivable.Past.

I signed and my shoulders sagged down. I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not, it was so hard just too even think about it and extremely hard to put it into words. It's just such a painful and emotional thing that has drags me down ever since it happened. I would have to tell someone eventually.but I just don't know if I can.I have to.it'll be good to tell someone.

 I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. I knew I could trust her but how would she reacted? What would she think.differently of me if I tell her? I just have to take that chance. 

I signed and looked at the ground and then at the sky. 

"She took me to my room and raped me." I said just above a whisper. 

"SHE WHAT" Screamed Jou-Chan. I looked at her pathetically. "I CAN'T believe she could do something like that" stormed Jou-chan. "All well" I said while looking at the ground. "All well? ALL WELL! WE JUST CAN'T SIT HERE. SHE VOLIATED YOU, FOR GOD SAKE. SHE RAP." 

I shot up from my seat and covered her mouth with my hand. "Do you wont to say it LOUD ENOUGH FOR THE HOLE WORLD TO HEAR" I screamed. 

I took my hand away so she could finish what she was saying.

"Sorry Sanosuke" she said quietly. "It's just that why you? You're such a kind hearted person, even though you can be a real pain in the back side" I glared at her for what she just said. But I was true and I knew it. 

She looked at me sadly "What are you going to do now?" she asked me softly. 

"Nothing." I said plainly. Jou-chan frowned at what I just said, and I knotted my eye brows at her. 

"What?" I asked. She crossed her arms over her chest and half pouted. "So you're telling me that you're just going to sit here and do nothing. While she could be out there doing the exact same thing to other men and you're going to let her get away with it?" she asked me with narrowed eyes.

I looked away from her and didn't answer. 

"I Kamiya Kaoru swear on this day forward, will pressure Mr. Sagara into telling the police. And if he doesn't compile, I will go to the police station myself and dragged him along with me, until justice is severed."

Jou-chan said while putting a hand over her heart.  I had to laugh at that. 

"I'm glad I meet you Jou-chan" I said a bit happier. She smiled and winked at me. "I think we should get you home" said Jou-chan. I smirked at her. "I don't have a home anymore." I said. 

She looked at me weird. 

I signed yet another story to tell. "What do you mean 'you have no home anymore'?" she asked puzzled. 

I wasn't in the mood to tell her any more problems that I already have. "Listen, I'll tell you that some other time I'm not in the mood. Let me take you home Jou-chan" I said while getting up. 

She followed my movement and looked up at me. "Ok Sanosuke will talk about that later" she smiled and said "Let's go home."

The walk back to Jou-chan's house was a comforting silence. We arrived at Jou-chan's place and I heard her sign in relive to be at home. We got into the elevator and went to the 9th floor. When we got to her door she opened it up and looked at me. I smiled down at her and said "Well I guess I better am going. I got you home safe, catch ya later Jou-chan" 

I started to walk back to the elevator and I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt pulling me back. I turned around to see Jou-chan frowning at me. 

"And where do you think you are going mister?" she questioned. She let go of my shirt and I turned around to face her. "I'm going." I thought and answered "Some where" I said plainly. To tell the truth I had no Idea where I was going. 

"Some where huh?" Jou-chan repeated. "Yeah.some where" I said lamely.

"Well you're not going anywhere, as a matter of fact you're not even leaving this building tonight" She confirmed with crossed arms. I raised an eye brow and slowly smirked. "Is that so?" I said. She nodded her head and told me "Misao and I live together and we are looking for a roomy, (roomy is like a flat mate) so you can be our new roomy ok" she stated happily. 

I half laughed and agreed. I was glad that I had somewhere safe to stay for a couple of weeks. Jou-chan told me that I could stay there as long as I wonted.     

We walked inside and no one was in there. "Misao's probably asleep so we have to be quiet" whispered Jou-chan. I nodded my head in agreement. 

It was a nice place. There was a little hall way when you walked through the front door where the bed rooms were. Jou-chan showed me where mine was. It was the one on the right second door down. She opened the door for me to look inside. 

It was just the right size. Not too small, not too big. Near the window was a queen size western style bed with a bed-side table next to it with a lamp and clock, a big chest cabinet on the back wall, the walls were white so was the ceiling, and a brown coloured bean bag in the corner, to match the floor boards that was through out the house. 

"Do you like it?" asked Jou-chan quietly. "Yeah it's nice" I said with a nod. 

She smiled in delight and lead me to a door at the end of the hall way. She opened the door and we walked through, I closed the door behind me so that Misao wouldn't wake up. Jou-chan turned on the light to revel a large and well spaced out langue room with a good size kitchen with a bench. From the Kitchen across to the other side of the wall was wall sized windows and a small balcony, with four chairs and a small table. In the middle of the room was a table with six chairs around it. I walked over to the black leather langue and sat down. 

In front of me were a coffee table and a big screen TV. 

'Man she must be loaded with money' I thought while looking around at all the pictures that hang from the wall and the cabinets with books and pictures.

"Man Jou-chan what a nice place you got here" I said while looking over my shoulder at her. She smiled and walked over to me and sat down on the couch. "My Parents gave it to me" she said with a bit of sadness in her tone. "Where are they now?" I asked. 

She sadly smiled at me "They died when I was 17 and Misao moved in with me" 

I looked away "I'm sorry to here that" I said. "It's alright" she said.

Jou-chan got up and looked at me. "Well I'm going to go and hit the hay, see you in the morning" she said while yawning. "Yeah see ya in the morning" I said. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Kaoru." I said softly. "Yeah?" she asked. 

I turned over to look at her in the eye. "Thanks for everything you have done.it means a lot, you're a good friend" I said true fully. She didn't have to go out of her way to do some of the things she has done. She was a very kind hearted woman.

*******************

The next morning I woke up from knocking at my door. "What?" I mumbled sleepy. The door creaked open slowly and a head poked through. 

"Miss Kaoru?" Asked a curious male voice. 

"Kenshin?" I asked sleepy.

"Oh Sorry Miss Kaoru I didn't mean to wake you up.I'll leave" he said quietly.

"Kenshin don't be silly, I had to get up sooner or later" I said while pulling myself away from the warmth of my bed. 

"I'll leave you be" he said while closing the door and walking away. 

I got up slowly and took slow and unsteady steps over to the door. I swung it open and the light hurt my eyes because it was way too bright. 

TBC.

A/N: Hi guys THANKYOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH for reviewing! It means soooo much to me!!!! This is a very short chapter because on Saturday I found out that my grandma has Cancer and she has 2-6 months to live so I will try my hardest to update! This is where I got up to last time but I'll try and make sure the next one is longer! This is dedicated to all those who reviewed my story!

Here's a shout out list and answer's to your Questions

Female Hitokiri Battousai (At ff.net): THANKYOU!!!!! And YES I would LOVE to have this fan-fic in a competition, that would be sooo wicked! And yes my real name is Serena! Ehehe ^_^ well I'll try and make Enishi and Kaoru kiss, but I have got the hole story line set out but that would be perfect! There's going to be alittle competition between Enishi and Kenshin! Just to let you all know! Oh and I LOVE BATTOUSAI!!!! He is soooooo god damn sexy! *blushes*

Gaby (hyatt (At ff.net): Thank you for your short review!

Sabella Pan (At ff.net & mm.org): I'm just about to read your update so I'll tell ya how it is! AND EVEYONE READ SABELLA-CHAN"S STORY!!! It's AT mm.org! ITS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD! AND REVIEW FOR HER TOO!

Riversprite77 (At ff.net): Thank you for telling me about how stuffed up the set up was before as you can see I have fixed it all up! Hope you enjoy!

A/N: Thanks once again to all that have reviewed my story and tell me what you think about this chapter and I would it if you could give me some suggestions to make this Fan-fic better! 


	7. Shock

Always Friends

Talking "…"

Thoughts '…'

Next characters PROV ******

Chapter 7

Shock

I tired to adjust my eyes to the sudden brightness and I rubbed my eyes to get a clear focus. I looked to my left and saw the hall way door half open. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing a black silk singlet and light blue silk shorts. I walked back into my room and put on a Bra and walked out into the kitchen.

***

I looked over the couch to see a beautiful site in front of my every eye's. Kaoru walked in wearing her PJ's that showed off her long slim slender legs. Her long raven hair was left down waving across her waist when she walked. She yawned and went to make a coffee. Apparently she didn't notice that I was there watching her. I got up and walked over to her quietly. Her back was turned to me and I smirked. Her hand was wondering over the bench trying to find where the cup was. I grabbed the cup and walked close to her back and handed it to her while whispering "Is this what you're looking for?" her back stiffened and she spun around, eyes widened in shock. 

She signed and closed her eyes and then looked at me fiercely. 

"What do you think you are doing sneaking up on people like that Kenshin?" she asked. 

I moved away from her and handed her the cup that she was looking for. I leaned against the bench causally and looked at her angry form. 

The anger slowly went away and a faint blush crawled its way onto her cheeks. 

"Kenshin how did you get in here?" she asked curiously.

"Misao let me in and she told me to tell you that she'll be back later on tonight" I said.

"Oh…" she said and looked at me in the eye. 

"Are you wearing contact's Kenshin?" 

I looked at her if she was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

She pointed to her eye and said "Your eye colour is different" 

I smirked "They naturally do that, sometimes their golden amber and sometimes their blue violet" I said simply. 

That was only half of the truth though…there are some things that people don't need to know. 

She shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to her coffee that she was making. 

"Would you like one?" Kaoru asked politely. I thought about it and then I had an idea. 

"How about we go to the Akabeko and have some tea and something to eat? My treat" I asked hopefully. 

Kaoru paused in what she was doing and looked over at me. 

"Ok that sounds like a great idea, let me go take a shower and get changed ok?" she said brightly. 

I smirked and nodded. She squealed like a child and ran off to her bedroom to get ready.

I heard the shower turn on and her singing a tune of her own. She sounded like angel from the high heavens above.

Her beautiful, soft relaxing voice, smoothing to my, sore and tired body.

My musings were cut short went the hall way door opened.

To my surprise it was Sanosuke, my eyes widened and I looked at him shocked. What was he doing here in Kaoru's apartment? 

"S-Sano…?" I said shocked. He turned at the mention of his name and he looked at me, a lazy smirk played on his sleepy face.

"Hey Ken! What ya doing here?" he asked while yawning. I frowned.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" I said truthfully.

Sano looked at me confused and then he started to think off into another world. He had a distance look in his eyes then he shook his head to get ride of the thoughts.

"Are you alright Sano?" I asked "is there anything you won't to talk about?" I asked concerned.

Sano looked at me for a spilt seconded and looked away and waved his hand in the air, trying to wave off the concern.  He walked over to the couch and jumped on it. I saw one of his legs hanging off the edge and one arm dangling off the other edge. 

I walked over to one of the single chairs and sat down and looked at him sternly. He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. I sighed and kicked his legged confused. He looked at me and then just jumped over at me. I had no time to react or get out of the way because I soon found myself on the floor. 

"Sano get off me" I said angrily. He smirked down at me and said "Try and make me!" 

Sanosuke was a lot taller and heavy than me but I think I'm stronger. 'Two can play this game' I thought. 

We start to wrestle on the ground to see who would win. I finally got Sano off me and I had the upper hand but not for long. Sano kicked me off and I went flying and I rolled on the ground. I looked up quickly and tackled him rugby style. 

We landed on the ground with a loud THUD. Kaoru then walked in and looked at us boys playing. 

"Typical men" she stated. We stopped fighting and Kaoru walked over to the table and sat down with a small purple fluffy bag. She opened it up and got some lip gloss out and a mirror. 

"Typical Women" I fired back. She looked at me and smiled. She finished what ever girls call what they do and stood up. 

I then noticed what she was wearing. A long black dress, that showed off her curves and milky leg. The dress stopped to about half way up her thigh and it was sleeveless and she wore a Sapphire crystal necklace and I nice pair of thongs (A/N: Not what your naughty minds are thinking but it's the shoe thong, you know foot wear?). 

I guess she chose the right thing to wear because I was wearing something similar to what I was wearing yesterday. I wore a black silk top that had sliver dragons imprinted on it and black baggy pants.

"Oh Jou-chan you look nice where yah going?" asked Sanosuke.

"Oh I'm going out with Kenshin to the rest-"

"We're going to the movies" I cut in.

Kaoru blinked at me and looked confused. I mouthed tell-you-later. She nodded and smiled. I got up off the ground and held my arm out. She gladly hooked her arm around mine and I said,

"Shall we get going beautiful?" I asked huskily. She blushed.

"Yes" she said sweetly. I turned my head to Sanosuke who looked like he was about to crack up laughing. I glared at him.

"Catch ya later Sano" I said.

"Have fun" he replied. Kaoru waved and we went off to the door.

We both walked to the car-park and I started to look for my car. I spotted it and smiled. I got out my keys and press the Un-lock button on the remote control thing (A/N: I don't know what it's called?????) 

It made two beep, beep sounds and un-locked the car. I pulled Kaoru over to my car and she gasped. 

"Oh my Kenshin is this, your car?" she asked.

"You like what you see?" I grinned. She walked up close to the car and ran her fingers along the spoiler (A/N: spelling?) on the back boot. 

"Oh Kenshin this must of cost you a fortune" she gawked. 

"I have a high paying job" I said flatly. 

She walked around my Black Holden HSV club sport car. I had it done up heaps, Gills at each side of the car, spoilers on the front, side, and back of the car, new shiny mads (A/N: spelling?) on each wheel. I was proud the way my car looked. I grinned and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. 

"Care to come in?" I asked. 

Kaoru looked at me and smiled. She walked over slowly and looked at me before sliding in. I closed the door after her and walked over to the driver's side. I hopped in and slid the key and in turned it. The car was extremely silent for a V8 and it was perfect for my kind of job, fast silent and deadly. I liked to think. 

I smirked and looked over to Kaoru who looked extremely excited.

"Do you mind if I put some music on?" I asked. 

"No go for it" she said happily while looking around the car. 

I pushed play on the CD player and the music started to thump away. I put the car into reverse and drove away.

I was tapping my fingers on the stirring wheel and rocking my head back and forth with the music. The song was just so catchy. I heard Kaoru giggle and I looked over to her with my Amber eyes. I raised an eye brow. She looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked innocently. 

"You looked funny bumping your head up and down like that" she said while putting the same expression I had on and mimicked what I was doing. I laughed, it sure did look funny. She smiled joyfully.

"What kinda music is this?" she asked.

"It's western style music. They call this type of music metal" I said.

"Oh, it's really different compare to our music. Our music is more like…hmmm…how to put it...it's like 'lalalalalala happy, happy, happy' and this is like 'ra, ra, ra, scream, scream, scream' like the complete opposite." She said "But I like it…it's…very…meaningful"

"I agree, some of the things they sing are true and that's what I like about it" I said.

"Who sings this?" she asked.

"Deftones, the song is called 'be quiet and drive (far away)' it's one of my favorites." I said. (A/N: eheh I'm listening to it now!)

She smiled and looked out the window. 

"Kenshin where are we going?" she asked "I thought we were going to the Akabeko"

"I decided I'll take you some where…different since you are dressed up" I said.

"Oh?"

"Oh yeah" 

"And where might that be?"

"Its...I'm not telling" 

"Oh please?" 

"No" 

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?

"No, and I'm not going to tell you where we're going until we get there"

"OH PLEASE KENSHIN" she wined.

"No and that's finial" I stated.

"Ohhh…" she said while poking out her bottom lip, trying to give me the puppy dog look. (A/N: I hate those looks)

"It's not going to work Kaoru that look never works on me" I said while smiling, 

"Oh really?"

"Really"

"Oh really?"

"Really"

"Oh really?"

"Really"

"Oh really?"

"Really" 

I then gave her my own puppy dog look. I put my head in the light so that my amber-golden eyes shined and were big and round; I tilted my head to the side and quivered my bottom lip a little. (A/N: OHHHHHHH can't you just see Battousai doing that? HOW CUTE IS THAT!!!)

"OH KENSHIN THAT'S SOOOOOOOO CUTE" she said while looking like she was about to cry. I laughed victoriously.

"I win" I said while smirking.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*) 

A/N: Ok NOW I have a writers block! Damn I hate those. OK PEOPLE! Give me some suggestion as to what you think Kaoru and Kenshin should do and where they should go? ANYTHING IDEAS WILL HELP OUT A LOT! I have one idea but I NEED a setting or place for Kenshin and Kaoru first! So where do you think they should go? Oh and SORRY about the late update *bows* I have been given SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much homework. Damn school! *starts casting a spell on them* I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope you will like what I have set out for the next chapter I just need a setting or place AND if I don't get a SETTING or place that means NO MORE UPDATING! Sooooo YOU have to review OR send an e-mail. But I prefer review…I don't check my e-mail very much! Well anyway! Hope you like this chapter and hope to see what you guys think! Now here's a shout out list to those who reviewed my last chapter:

**Betty**: My BEST BUD!!! Eheheh my drinking bud! LOL! Awww MAN thankyou you so sos so sos os soosososososososoosososososos much for the review! I told you that KENSHIN and BATTOUSAI *DROOLS* IS SO GOD FUCKING DAMN SEXY!!! *blushes* oops! Eheheh… YOUR FAMOUS NOW! Hey everyone guess what betty is going to maybe be putting on her OWN story BUT its not a Kenshin fan-fic! Its original! And ITS SOOOOOOOO FUCKING GOOD! And im not just saying that either. 

**Kawaii**** Lara-chan:** *bows* thank you for your sympathy. I'm glad you like my story and I hope you will continue to read it? I thank you for the review and I'll keep you in mind!

**Female Hitokiri Battousai:** *giggles* MY BIGGEST FAN!!!!! I'm glad that your not gay because im not! Lol! Thankyou  you are sooooo encouraging and I don't get what you mean by the way I write? I'm a bit confused with that! But I have this other story that I'm doing. I don't have a title for it yet but I think it's a bit better then this one! Because it has Battousai in it! But what can I say! I LOVE BATTOUSAI!!!! I don't care if everyone knows because I always say in almost every review MORE BATTOUSAI! Lol! 

A/N: ok people I'll do a vote here! Here's just a short thingy about what this other story im talking about is: Kaoru's parents died when she was 6yrs old. She meets Kenshin and Sanosuke along her life but she doesn't tell them about who she really is. Kaoru gets shot and sent to the hospital. She tell Kenshin and Sanosuke that she really is a….

That's just the first one but here's another. I soooo suck at summaries. 

Kaoru is one of the top 5 assassins in Japan. She works for Shisho (spelling?) but doesn't know what he's planning. She meets Kenshin and they both don't know each others real identity. Kaoru gets shot and she has to tell Kenshin that she is an assassin! How does Kenshin react. 


	8. Unexpected things happen at unexpected p...

Always Friends

Unexpected things happen at unexpected places

"…" Speaking

'…' thoughts

**** next characters PROV

^^~…~^^ flash back

Chapter 8

I was looking out the window and watched the birds and the clouds in the endless pool of blue sky. I loved to just look up to the sky and just wonder about things. 

I sometimes just look up there and my mind is blank like a white piece of paper, nothing comes to my mind. (A/N: Do you know what I mean? Because that happens to me sometimes, or I just think about my crush *blushes*) 

I had no idea where we were going. I looked over to Kenshin and he was driving and by the looks of it he was plotting something. I got curious as to what he was thinking about. I sighed and looked out the window again. Everything was silent but for the car roaring. 

"Kaoru?" I heard him call my name. I didn't know why but I loved the way his deep voice said my name. I turned my head and looked at him curiously. 

"Yeah?" I said. He smirked. 'That can't be good' I thought. He took out a black piece of cloth and pulled the car to the side of the road. 

"What-" 

"Turn around" he ordered. I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Why the hell should I-" 

"Just turn around I want this to be a surprise" he said simply. I couldn't help the corner's of my lips go up into a smile. I turned around as he said and he blind folded me. 

"Ok, now can you see anything?" he asked.

"No" I said as I shook my head.

"Ok, now you can't take it off until I say you can ok?" he said.

"Ok" I replied. I heard him turn on the car engine and we were off again.

I didn't know how long we drove for but I fell asleep because of the darkness of the blind fold made me tired but I woke from the shaking and a male voice. I opened my eyes and all I saw was black. 

I lifted my hands to my eyes but something grabbed my hand. I froze. 

"Kaoru?" I heard Kenshin say. I sighed in relief but then a smile crept its way onto my lips. 

"Are we here?" I asked excitedly. I heard a deep laugh from Kenshin. 

"In a way yes, but you can't take off the blind fold" he said while pulling at my hand to make me stand up.

I tried to find his other hand to help me get up. His hand found mine and I held it tight while he pulled me up and out of the car. I stretched once he let go and I got a head rush (A/N: you know when you sit down for too long and then you just stand up all of a sudden and your vision goes all funny and you feel light headed? That's what Kaoru is having) 

I took a step backwards and I felt Kenshin's hand on my back.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah just got a head rush" I laughed. 

I felt him apply some pressure on my back saying it was time to move. I held his other hand and I walked close to him for guidance. We walked for a while and I heard nothing but birds and the wind. 

'Where on earth are we?' I thought. I smiled again thinking how nice it was to have someone like Kenshin doing this for me even though I don't know him every well but I liked his company. 

We stopped walking and Kenshin untied the blind fold. 

"You can open your eyes now" he whispered into my ear. I felt shivers go down my spin when he said that. 

I blinked a couple of times and adjusted my eyes to the new scene in front of me. I gasped. It was truly beautiful. 

We where standing on top of a hill that was looking out onto the ocean. At the very top there was a weeping willow tree (A/N: I love those trees) that was slightly swaying with the wind. Underneath the tree was a red tartan blanket that was spread out on the grass with a picnic basket. 

"Do you like it?" Kenshin asked while looking at me with peaceful lavender eyes. 

"It's…beautiful…breath taking" I said while gazing at him. He smiled softly at me. 

"Would you like to come and join me for some lunch?" he asked while holding out his hand. I smiled and glided my hand into his strong yet gentle hands. "I would love to" 

We ate our lunch while talking about everything. I learnt a lot about Kenshin and he learned a lot about me. I looked over to the beach and then to the ocean. 

"Would you like to take a walk with me to the beach?" Kenshin asked while getting up. I smiled up at him and took his hand. 

We ran down the hill with bear feet laughing while holding hands. I was truly happy I felt all bubbly and so peaceful. I couldn't get the smile off my face; it was like it was plastered there. But I love this feeling.

We walked over to the water and walked in the small waves. How I loved the ocean. 

"Kenshin…" 

"Hmm…" 

"Don't you just wish life can be like this all the time?" I asked while looking over to the sun that was setting. We stopped and sat down on the sand. 

"I do wish life could be like this all the time…but sadly I can't always be like this, we only live one day at a time and everyday only comes once in a life time" said Kenshin while looking at the beautiful colours that the sun was showing us. 

The red, yellows, oranges and amber colours all reminded me of Kenshin.

I felt his warm arm go around my shoulders and I snuggled close to him. We stayed that way until the sun set and it was starting to get cold and dark. 

"We better get going Kaoru" he said. I sighed, I didn't want to go. I just wanted to say here…with him. Kenshin got up and he pulled me with him. We headed back to where we had our lunch and packed up everything. 

Then we started to head back to the car. I looked back and smiled. I truly did enjoy myself today. 

Kenshin dropped me off at my place and I watched his car go off into the distance. I sighed and walked into the apartment building. 

I got to my door and opened it up. 

"Hello?" I called while closing the door behind me. There was no answer. 'I wonder where Sanosuke and Misao are.' I thought while walking down the hall and into the langue room. When I got there I wish I hadn't. It was a mess.

The chairs around the table were scatted everywhere, chips, sake bottles, magazines, cups, plates and everything was just a BIG mess. It was like a party had happened while I was gone. 

"Stupid Tori-atama, this is your entire fault Sanosuke" I said angrily to myself. I walked around to the table and started to clean things up. I got half of it down when I heard a knock at the door. 

I looked at the clock that was hanging from the wall. 9:30pm. 'I wonder who that could be?' I thought curiously while walking to the front door.

I opened it up and stared Shockley at sliver hair…

******

Mean while with Kenshin….

I took a deep breath in and let it out. The air smelt like Jasmine. I smiled. Today was a very peaceful day, if only it could be like that all my life. I sighed.

My life would never be like that, never. I had bloodstained hands that never can be cleaned. 'Once a killer, always a killer until the day he dies…' The words Jin-eh said replayed in my head. 

I griped my stirring wheel tight and I clenched my jaw. Is that how I'll live the rest of my life? Been a merciless killer, cold and heartless? 

Will I stay Battousai for the rest of my life? I started to become angry and I drove home quickly.

******

At Kaoru's place…

"Enishi…" I gasped. "What are you doing here?" he turned around at the mention of his name. His gray eyes stared back into mine. 

I felt a pin in my heart…I felt like I was betraying Kenshin? But how could I betray Kenshin when nothing was going on between us? Or was there?

"Hey Kaoru" he said smoothly while smiling. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure" I whispered and let him walk through the door. He smiled and walked past. I closed the door and walked into the langue room while he followed me.

"Is there any you would like?" I asked while looking at him.

****** 

'Yeah there is something I would like, you…' I thought while tiring hard not to lick my lips. I didn't know why but ever since we have met I couldn't stop myself but think about her. I would always get distracted and wonder off into my own world…

^^~Flash Back~^^

'Who's Kataha' I thought curiously, while occasional taking a sip from my warm coffee. 

'I wonder if it's her boyfriend…no…I found her when she broke up with her boyfriend…Akira…' I thought while starting to get angry. 

'Why doesn't Kaoru hate me? My sister took Akira away from her…but I still don't like Akira there's just something about him that I don't trust …if he does anything to my sister and Kaoru I swear…he wont live to see another day, and I'll make sure of that' I thought bitterly 'but why do I care so much about Kaoru?' 

I sighed, got up and left my restaurant. I walked to my car and drove off to see my sister; I had to talk to her she's the only one that can understand me and how I feel. 

At Tomoe's house…

I walked up to the front door and was about to knock but the door just opened by it's self. I frowned; it wasn't like her to be so careless about leaving the front door unlocked. 

I opened it up and sensed something different in the air. I walked in and closed the door quietly making sure not to make a noise. The house was dark and all the curtains were closed. 

I knitted my eye brows together. Something wasn't right I could feel it. I looked to my left were the TV area was and no one was there.

I walked into the room and looked over to where the kitchen was, still no one. I growled what was going on?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt two Ki's one female and one male. I opened my eyes slowly. 

One was defiantly Tomoe's, but the other one I didn't know. I walked silently to the kitchen and turned the corner to walk into the hall way towards the bedrooms. 

I stopped when I heard some shuffling. It was coming from my sister's bed room. I slowly walked over to my room where I sometimes stayed. 

I opened the shoji (A/N: a Japanese door, I think?) and walked over to the cabinet. Opened it and took out a Katana. I didn't really like to use them but it was the only one I had here. (A/N: HELP!!! What kinda Katana does Enishi use?)

I heard a small gasped and a small whimper. I gripped the Katana and I stalked over to me sister's bedroom. I stopped outside the shoji and listened. 

"No…Please…no stop it…" I heard her whimper. That was it I kicked the door down and pulled my Katana out of its sheath. 

My eyes widened at the sight. My sister's hands were tied to the bed head and a male figure was on top of her. I looked at her face and saw the tears rolling down her face. 

Our eyes locked in a gaze. "Tomoe…" I whispered. The man spun around and looked at me. I gripped the hilt of my Katana so tight my knuckles were white. My angry flared dangerously.

I had to restrain myself from jumping on him right there and then and killing him. If I did Tomoe would get hurt. 

"Akira…" I growled. He smirked and looked down at my katana that I was holding. I knew I was shaking, but it wasn't from fear but complete and utter rage. His smirk slipped away from his face and he starred at me as if willing me to come there and kill him. Oh was I tempted to.

"Get off her…now" I said while raising my voice coldly. "Enishi…" Tomoe choked. I looked at her pleading eyes. I knew she was asking me not to do anything but I couldn't promise that, I had made a promise today.

How could you promise something like that when you walk in and see your own sister been forced to do something she doesn't want to do.  

"Shut up, bitch" Akira hollowed. "DON'T YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT" I shouted in rage. He looked back at me "And what are you going to do about it? Huh?" he teased.

"Why don't you come over here and I'll show you" I dared. "Or are you to weak to face me without holding my sister?" he growled at my comment and grabbed Tomoe by the throat. I took a step forward.

"One step closer and one more step to your sisters death and I'll break her neck and then you'll never be able to see your precious sister" he said seriously. 

I stopped instantly when I saw Tomoe crying and the look on her face. 

"Good" he said and turned towards Tomoe's face. "You have a very Obedient brother, you should learn to be more like him" he said and licked her face. She shivered and cried even more. 

That was it, that's all I could handle. I ran over to the bed and kicked Akira off Tomoe and jumped over the bed where he had landed and stabbed him in the right hand side of his stomach. 

He screamed in pain and blood went all over my clothes, face, and room. I pulled out the Katana and picked him up by the collar. 

I shoved him hard against the wall and put the Katana to his throat and said "I made a promise to myself today, and that was if you even did anything to Kaoru or my sister I would make sure you would never live to see another day" I said coldly.

I placed it to Akira's throat and pushed a little. He whimpered and I smirked evilly as blood dripping and oozed its way down his throat. I was about to finish him off but I heard Tomoe scream.

"ENISHI STOP THIS" I froze and looked over to her. She was crying again. 

"Tomoe…" I whispered and then I frowned and turned but to Akira who had the look of fear in his eyes.

"Why should I, he hurt you Tomoe, he disserves to pay for what he did to you" I said while apply more pressure to his neck and he cried in response. 

"Enishi…please" she pleaded. I clenched my teeth.

"If you ever come near me, or Kaoru or Tomoe I swear I'll not be so merciless, do you hear me?" I warned. No answer.

I pulled him back and shoved him harder against the wall, he grunted in pain.

"I said DO YOU HEAR ME?" I repeated. He nodded "y-yes…yes s-sir" said flightily. "Good" and I through him across the room and out of the door. He landed on the wall and fell to the floor in a big heap. 

"Now…GET OUT" I screamed. He slowly pulled himself up while holding the side of his stomach. He straggled down the hall way and out the door. 

I quickly went to Tomoe and undid the bindings and hugged her. She hugged me back and we both started to cry. I was relived to see that she was half alright.

I pulled back from our embrace and looked at her in the eyes. 

"Tomoe tell me…was he always like that?" I asked seriously. I had to know because if he was like this with Kaoru then I had to go and talk to her and hunt Akira down.

She sniffed "If I t-tell you…y-you promise you w-wont go and hurt h-him again?" she shuttered. "I promise" 

She looked away and had a distance look in her eyes. I sifted so that I was holding her. I started to stroke her hair soothingly and waited for her to tell me.

"When I first meet Akira, he was a nice gentle man, kind and caring" she said sadly. I snorted. 'Yeah right, not after witnessing that' I thought disgusted. 

"As you know we were together for along time, 1 ½ years, he was the best I thought I could stay with him for my whole life…it was only until the last couple of months he started to drop his act…he became more violent, more aggressive and less caring"

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" I asked her. "Because I didn't want you to do anything like you did now" she said.

"But he hurt you Tomoe more than anything else, how could I not do anything?" I said. "It doesn't matter anymore Enishi, you're here now and you saved me, that's all that matters." She said while hugging me.

I sighed, I'm glad that it was over but there was still one more thing to do. I had to go and talk to Kaoru about it. It maybe too soon but I have to find out if he had done anything to her. 

I looked down at Tomoe who had fallen asleep. I smiled sadly and I started to slowly fall asleep. I would go and see Kaoru Tomorrow and talk to her. I fell asleep dreaming about how beautiful she was. 

^^~ End of Flash back ~^^

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I heard a voice say. I blinked and shook my head and looked at the person. I smirked lazily. 

"You just zoomed out on me Enishi; I was asking you would you like something to drink?" Kaoru asked annoyed. 

"Eh, sorry about that, I was just thinking about something, yeah I would like a drink" I replied. She smiled and walked over to the kitchen. 

"Is tea alright?" she called. I smiled and nodded. I looked around her apartment and I have to admit it was very fancying. I walked over to the wall sized windows and looked out side into the town below. 

The lights were on and cars drove fast down the streets. I looked up from the streets to the buildings to the sky. 

The stars were shining bright tonight. I smiled. 

"Hey what are you looking at?" asked Kaoru while handing me a cup of tea. I took the cup and sipped the tea.

"I was looking at the stars, there very lovely tonight" I said while looking down at her. She smiled up at me and looked into the stars.

"Yes they are, aren't they" she replied while smiling. Kaoru had the most cheer fullest smile ever and her eyes always shone brightly when she did. I then frowned, thinking about what had happened yesterday with Tomoe.

"Kaoru did Akira do anything to you?" I asked seriously. She almost choked on her tea. Her sapphire eyes looked up at me shocked. 

"Why would you ask something like that?" she asked nervously. I frown again 'why is she nervous' I thought. 

"Because I need to know if he did or not" I replayed while keeping a close eye on her emotions and reactions. 

"Why?" she asked again. I sighed and looked out the window into the stars. 

"You do know that I am the brother of Tomoe, the one that Akira went back to" I said quietly. 

"Went back to?" she repeated. I nodded my head. 

"Yes went back to, he…he did something horrible to my sister and I'll never forgive him for what he had done. That's why I need to know if he had done anything to you." I said. I looked back at her and she was looking out into the sky.

"He tried to do something to me Enishi" she said sadly while a lone tear ran its way down her cheek. I put mine and hers cups up down and wiped the tear away. 

"Please tell me what happened, Kaoru?" I pleaded softly. She looked at me sadly while remembering what had happened. 

"Akira…he…"

To Be Continued…

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

A/N: WOW!!!!!! I never wrote something this long before. I'm proud of myself!!!! But I never updated because you guys never REVIEWED or said ANY suggestions!!!!! *sniff* I had thought of this idea but this chapter turned out completely different and I mean completely DIFFERENT. I was going to have Kenshin and Kaoru go to a restaurant and have a great time of course and then Kaoru's like walking home and then she Dumps into Enishi and he tries to rape her! Lol I have a lot of that in this story! Well I hope you guys like what I have done PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!! Happy Easter!!!!

Shout Out list *I love doing these*

**Female Hitokiri Battousai ff.net :** I'm glad you like it but I didn't get a chance to update as soon as I wanted but no one gave any suggestions so I couldn't, oh and by the way what's happing with the RK competition?  

**Gaby Hyatt at ff.net :** Yes it's true that little shank did rape him. He passed out from drug's!!! hope you like this chappie!!!


	9. Explained things, but where do we go on ...

Always Friends

'…' thoughts

"…" speaking

*** next character PROV

^^~…~^^ flash back mode

Chapter 9

Explained things, but where do we go on from now?

The lights flashed and zoomed by as I drove home. I roared my car to go fast so I could just be at home and be at ease. 

I saw my street and I slowed down. I drove up the street and turned into my dark drive way. I pressed the bottom that was on top of my dash board. 

The electric roller door opened up slowly and I drove into the garage. I pulled my keys out and I lent forward and rested my head against the stirring wheel.

How did my life turn out like this, why did it have to be me? 

"Why was I the one that was chosen" I asked myself. 

I pulled my head back up and undid my belt. I slowly got out of the car and then I slammed it shut. I stalked over to the front door and went in.

Silence greeted me; I was alone in my big house. I had no company. I let my sense relax and I walked over to the couch.

I flopped down and spread myself out on my leather couch. I stared at the roof then closed them. 

I frowned when I heard some muffling noises. I opened my eyes and looked towards the kitchen. I got up and walked behind the couch and got out my sword. 

I silently walked over to the kitchen. I walked in the shadows and leaned against the wall while gripping my sheath of my sword. 

"Who's there?" I asked emotionlessly. I waited and I had no answer but the muffling noises were still going on. 

I clenched my teeth and I turned on the light. I spun around and looked into the kitchen. My eyes darted everywhere. 

I looked onto the ground and saw rubbish everywhere. 

"What the-" my sentence was cut short when something jumped onto me and I fell to the ground.

"Woof" it yelped. I looked down to see a black puppy with blue eyes looking straight back into mine. It woofed again and its tongue hanged out and licked me in the face.

I scrunched my face up in disgusted because of the smell. "Ewck get off me you mangy mutt" I said angrily and pushed the creature off me.

I got up and wiped my face from its slobber. I looked down at the creature and it whimpered and cried.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry" I said. I knew it didn't understand me but it barked back at me. 

I opened them and looked around wondering how it got in. I saw a hole in the fly screen at the window.

I raised an eye brow at the dog and it looked at me innocently as if it didn't do anything. I walked up to it and checked to see if it had a collar. It had no collar. 

"You better get back outside and go home" I order. He barked and I picked it up. I walked over to the front door and I placed him down. 

He looked up at me and I pointed towards the streets. 

"Go home" I said. It titled its head to the side and kept looking at me. I growled.

"Home, go home, you know home?" I said while starting to get a bit frustrated. He turned around and trotted down the stair and walked over to a bush. Lifted its leg and did its business.

"Oh just great" I wined "but I think you missed your target, I'm OVER HERE" I shouted. First this thing broke into my house and made a complete mess in my kitchen and now it's pissing in my bush.

I turned around and slammed my door shut, I walked back into the kitchen and started to clean things up when I heard scratching. I put the last bit of rubbish in the bin and walked over to the front door.

The scratching had stopped and I looking out the window and saw him curled up into a little ball sleeping on my front door mat. 

"You just wont leave my alone will you" I said out loud. And the dog looked up at me and started to thump its tail happily on the mat. 

I signed and walked over to the front door and opened it up. He was up and wagging his tail furiously. I knelt down and I put my hand on its head and started to pat him.

"I guess you can stay here, but if your owner comes I'm giving you back ok?" I asked him. He barked and licked me in the face. I smiled and let him go through.

He ran straight to the kitchen and I followed him quickly afraid he would go through the rubbish again. 

"Hey what are you doing?" I called; when I got there he was at the fridge scratching at it. 

"That'd be right, hungry?" I asked. He turned its head toward the door and just starred at it as if waiting for it to open by its self. I walked over there and opened it up. I got out some raw meat and placed it in a bowel and placed the rubbish where he wouldn't be able to reach it.

I sighed and I felt tired. I walked up stairs and took off my clothes and went to bed in my boxers. I fell on the bed and pulled my covers over my body and rested my head on the soft feather pillow.

I heard soft patting and it walked into my room. It stopped and then it jumped onto my bed. I groaned and he crawled its way over to me. 

"Get off the bed" I said into the pillow. He crawled over to my face and licked me. I pushed his head away from mine but he just came back and kept on licking.

I buried my face into my pillow so he couldn't touch my face. He laid down and rest his head on my arm. 

I looked over to him with tired eyes. His eyes were closed and slowly started fall asleep. I patted his head with my other hand and looked sadly at him. 

"I guess your alone to huh?" I said, no reply came and I didn't expected one. I halved smiled at him.

"Well not anymore, you've got me now" I said "and I guess I'll have to think of a name for you too" 

I thought of Kaoru and slowly eyes started to drop shut. My last thoughts were of Kaoru and how she could help me think of a name for him.   

***************

"Akira…he…tired to…"

"He tired to what Kaoru?" I asked feeling uneasy.

"He had tired to…make me…do…" she looked away and out the window and had a distance look in her eyes remembering what had happened. 

I took her hand into mine letting her know that I was here for her and gave a little squeeze for comfort. 

She squeezed my hand back and looked at me teary eyed. "Akira…he was a very abusive boyfriend…at first he never seemed like he could even hurt a fly…but it was on a constant basis, almost every time I was with him he would have hurt me…I had told Misao and she would always say I should get away from him…but…I could never bring myself to do it…I loved him…"

She stopped as a single tear trickled its way down her smooth cheek. I used my spear hand and wiped it away. She half smiled at me and looked out the window again.

"But that wasn't all he had done…" she said painfully. I clenched my jaw and looked out the window. 

'How could some hurt such a beautiful flower?' I thought to myself as I waited quietly for her to finish. 

"One night in winter…he came here drunk…I tried to calm him down because he was so angry…he hit me…but I still asked him what was wrong…he-he then told me that…his girlfriend was dating someone else and got purposed to…I had told him I was his girlfriend but he said that he had another one…and had been sleeping with her…before we even went out…he said that he just need someone else to toy with…he said I was dirty…good for nothing self centered bit-"

I put my hand over her mouth from saying the rest of the words and put her head on my chest and let her cry. 

I stroked her hair soothingly and I close my eyes. I knew that Akira was a bustard from the very being.

But I never knew that Akira was seeing my sister when he was with Kaoru. That angered me he was hurting and abusing both the people I cared about the most. 

"Kaoru…" I said softly. She sniffed and looked up at me from my chest.

"Don't ever think that you are the things Akira said you were, it's not true, you're a beautiful flower that will always shine" (A/N: I know its corny, can't think of anything else *shrugs*)

Her beautiful dark blue eyes were looking at me and I moved closer to her. She half closed her eyes and looked at my lips. I tried to hide the smile I had and I moved in.

Our lips brushed each others softly but I couldn't hold back. I loved this girl since the first day I found her out on the streets. 

I pressed my lips harder onto to hers and I licked her lips asking for entrance. She complied and our tongues battled with each others. 

*******

I didn't know how it happened but I was kissing Enishi and it was very intense. It felt good but not as good as I thought it would be. For me it didn't feel right. 

'But why?' I though. A picture of Kenshin floated into my head and I pulled back suddenly. I realized then that I didn't love Enishi, I loved Kenshin. 

I pulled back from Enishi and looked at the ground. I saw him frown in the corner of my eye. 

"Kaoru what's wrong?" he asked concerned. 

'What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? EVERYTHING IS WRONG?' I screamed in my head. 

"Enishi…I can't?" I said softly. 

I felt his hand on my chin and he turned my head towards his so that I was looking in his eyes. 

"But Kaoru I lov-"

"Enishi NO" I said sternly and I felt like crying right there and then. I was going to break his heart. 

"Enishi I can't be with you…" I said. 

"Why?" he asked hurt.

"Because…" 'I like someone else' I thought but I couldn't bring myself to say it. 

"Why?" he asked again. I turned around from him and looked in the opposite direction. 

"Because I don't like you in that way" I said and turned around again to see that he was looking at the ground. 

"I guess…this is a good-bye then?" he said while looking at me with painful eyes.

My heart contracted and I felt so bad hurting him like the way I did. 

"No, no" I said while moving back to him and grabbing his hand.

"Enishi, you are a great friend, an every unique person, strong, handsome, you have a great personality, but I just don't see you in that way" I said softly. 

"I don't want to lose you as a friend Enishi, never ever, not after the way you have helped me."

"But I want to be with you Kaoru" he said while gripping my hand.

"I know you do but I can't" I said.

"We will Always be Friends no matter what" I said. 

"Promise me that we will stay friends forever Enishi" I asked hopefully. 

He looked down and then looked back up at me with a half smile.

"Promise" he said.

"Pinky promise" I said seriously while holding up my pinky finger. He chuckled and hooked his pinky with mine.

"Promise" he said. I smiled at him brightly. At least we will stay friends. 

He signed and got up. 

"I better go Kaoru" he said while looking down at me. I looked up at him and got up and walked him to the front door.

He stepped out and looked back at me. 

"Kaoru" he said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you…" he said and walked away. 

I blinked. 'Thank you?' I repeated in my head. 'Thank you for what? Breaking your heart?' I thought confused. 

I closed the door and went back to the langue room to finish the mess that was left. 

*******

I got into the car and put my seat belt on. I grabbed the wheel and sighed. I leaned forward and rested my head against it. 

My heart was broken at the moment. But there was still some hope. 

"At least we're still friends" I heard myself say. 

I started the car and turned and drove home all I wanted now was some sleep.

When I got to my sister's house I went in as quietly as I could. I didn't want to wake up Tomoe because I knew she would ask what was wrong. 

She could read me like a book and could always tell what was wrong with me. I headed towards the spear room I slept in sometimes and went in. 

I turned on the radio softly and listened to the music. 

"Ok and now we have Dosed by the Red Hot Chili Peppers" said the radio announcer. 

I closed my eyes and listened to the words that were playing.

(A/N: I know these are annoying to read but just read the first five lines then you will understand) 

_Dosed_

_"I got dosed by you and… _

_Closer than most to you and…___

_What am I supposed to do_

_Take it away I never had it anyway _

_Take it away and everything will be okay _

_In you a star is born and… _

_You cut a perfect form and _

_Someone forever warm _

_Lay on lay on lay on lay on _

_Lay on lay on lay on lay on _

_Way upon the mountain where she died _

_All I ever wanted was your life _

_Deep inside the canyon I can't hide _

_All I ever wanted was your life _

_Show love with no remorse and _

_Climb on to your seahorse and _

_This ride is right on coarse _

_This is the way I wanted it to be with you _

_This is the way that I knew that it would be with you _

_Lay on lay on lay on lay on _

_Lay on lay on lay on lay on _

_Way upon the mountain where she died _

_All I ever wanted was your life _

_Deep inside the canyon I can't hide _

_All I ever wanted was your life _

_I got dosed by you and…_

_Closer than most to you and …_

_What am I supposed to do… _

_Take it away I never had it anyway _

_Take it away and everything will be okay _

_Way upon the mountain where she died _

_All I ever wanted was your life _

_Deep inside the canyon I can't hide _

_All I ever wanted was your life…_

I pushed the off button and squeezed my eyes shut. I gripped my blanket and buried my face into my pillow.

I single tear rolled it way down m cheek and I feel asleep only thinking of Kaoru…

To Be Continued…

A/N: *sigh* Well this time I only got one review…hope you like this chapter I know it's short but no one has reviewed! I want other people to review besides "Female Hitokiri, Gabby, Betty," but guys I love to know that you like my story so you can keep reviewing but I want other people to too!!!  I'm glad I got it of my chest because I had KNOW idea what Akira would do to Kaoru! OH and by the way don't ask why there was a dog in Kenshin's house? I have KNOW idea where that came from, after I read it I was like…ok…eheheh! There we go Female Hitokiri Battousai I made Enishi kiss Kaoru! But it kinda had a bend to it. Sorry. Here is a shout out list!

**Bett at ff.net:** LOL! Thanks betty glad you like it so much, sorry I didn't get to update as soon as I hoped I would, remember how I was talking to you and I didn't know what Akira would do to Kaoru I had NO idea! So I hope you like this one and yes Kenshin is the WINNER!!!

P.s I know you people want to review hint hint! ^_^


	10. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Hey guys!!! this is important that you know this! you know that computer virus thats going around? i think its called sassa? and you get it off the net? well i got it on my computer and it deleted the work i had done on chapter 10 and i had just updated a few days ago! i'm telling you now that i may not be able to update for a while ok! i'm really sorry! but please keep on reading. my brother is getting a new computer on wednesday so i think i might be able to use that one! another thing is if you have any suggestions or ideas for this story you are more then welcome to say so. because i so CANT remember what happpend in chapter 10 so PLEASE PLEASE help me out and give me some suggestions! PLEASE Female Hitokiri Battousai and Betty HELP ME OUT PLEASE!!!!! maybe-marce thankyou for your review i was soooo excited when i saw on my e-mail that someone had reviewed i started to scream. lol! KEEP ON REVIEWING PEOPLE AND HELP ME OUT PLEASE????????????????????????   
  
Ja ne!!!  
Sezza-chan  
p.s. its a new nick-name i got at school!  



End file.
